Sonic Tales: 1985
by NightSlayer344
Summary: When Sonic and Co. were helping Cream clean out the attic at her home, Sonic finds a weird artifact that sends him to the year 1985 where he meets a familiar female rabbit in her teen years. Can Sonic get back to his regular time and survive the 80's. The sixteen entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

We join our gang today at Cream's house helping her and her mother Vanilla to clean out the attic for it was spring and Cream and Vanilla wanted to do some spring cleaning around the house, starting at the attic. Luckily for the two female rabbits, Sonic, Tails, and Honey were passing by near their place and Vanilla asked for their assistance, which the trio were happy to help their middle-age rabbit friend and her daughter. Vanilla's attic was really dusty, with a lot of old items that Vanilla has held over the years as you expect from any attic to be.

There was Cream's old baby items like bottles, toys, and her old baby crib, which Vanilla loves to look at remembering how cute her daughter was as a baby. There were some old knick knacks that Vanilla can and can't remember having since it has been a long time seeing her old stuff. There was Vanilla's old accessories like her old clothes (Like the one Selena wore in the sixth entry.), wondering where's her mini skirt made out of snake skin.

She found some old movies in VHS tapes (If you remember those.) that contains such 80's movie like "The Breakfast Club" "Pretty in Pink" and "Saint Elmo's Fire"(She knows every line of those movies.) that she kept in a box together. There was a old photo book that had pictures of herself and her old friends when she was a teen that Vanilla herself loves to look at, as she looked different when she was a younger.

Vanilla the Rabbit is a middle age rabbit, the caring mother of six years old Cream the Rabbit, who she loves very dearly like any mother would for their child. Vanilla first met Sonic and his friends when he saved Cream and her from one of Eggman's scheme, who was trying to rule the world by capturing both Vanilla and Cream to keep them hostage for Sonic to use as bait. She even got kidnapped again from the mad scientist and Sonic recused Vanilla when he used his Super Sonic form and defeat Eggman. Vanilla wore a lavender dress, a crimson vest, a crimson shoes, and a orange ascot. Vanilla is a well respected person by Sonic and his friends.

Vanilla manage to find a box filled with old cassette tapes, which she remember that she used to rocked to "Wham!" and was not a big "Limp Bizkit" fan. Sometimes she thought she would get a hand from a member of "Duran Duran"". The mid age rabbit also found her poster of Van Halen, which made her think who's the other guy that singing in Van Halen. Honey the Cat was cleaning the attic by dusting off the dust of the old antiques like lamps and mirrors with a feather dusters, hopefully not to sneeze from the dust.

Tails was going through the VHS tape that were in a another box, surprise to find some movies that never made it to DVD and such. Vanilla and Cream, alongside Cheese were searching the boxes to see what they can do with the items for future purposes. Sonic was brushing the floor with a broom, trying to put the dust in a pile together, while singing a catchy tune to make his job more fun and exciting.

"'Cause she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985! Woohoohoo!" Sonic sang happily, as he was brushing the floor with the broom.

"Sonic would you stop singing that song. It's getting on my nerves!" shouted Tails, really annoyed by Sonic's singing.

"Oh I can't help it Tails. I just have to sing that song when I see old 80's stuff." Sonic said, causing Vanilla to chuckle.

"Okay fine, but can you sing it in your head." Tails suggest.

"Sure thing buddy." Sonic replied, with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said as he was going through another box of VHS tapes. "Great Scott!" Tails shouted with interest.

"What is it Tails?" Honey asked, walking up to the yellow fox.

"Look what I found!" Tails said, in his hand was a VHS copy of Richard Simmons' dance workout video.

"Oh that's my old Richard Simmons dance workout tape." Vanilla cutting in between the two, grabbing the tape from Tails' hand. "I remember that I would watch these to keep fit when I was growing up." Vanilla said, smiling at the tape.

"Do you think I can borrow this?" Tails asked.

"You can keep it if you want Tails. Consider it as a thank you present for helping me and Cream clean out the attic." Vanilla giving Tails the tape.

"Thanks Vanilla. Looks like I know what I'm going to do in the morning." Tails said happily, as he continued his job cleaning the attic.

Vanilla smiled when she found a picture of Cream as a baby in diapers. "Oh Cream dear look, I found one of your baby pictures." Vanilla said, looking at the picture with a wide smile.

"Come here everyone, see how cute Cream was as a baby." Vanilla said causing Sonic, Tails, and Honey to come over to see the picture of baby Cream. The three laughed as they looked at the picture of Cream in diapers and a bottle of milk in her hands.

"Isn't she the most cutest girl you ever seen." Vanilla went on, as Sonic, Tails and Honey continued to laugh their butts off.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Cream yelled at her mother with her face madly red from embarrassment that her mother was causing to her.

"Oh Cream dear just relax, I just want to show everyone how adorable you were as a baby, after all it is a parent's duty to embarrass their child in front of their friends you know." Vanilla laughing softly.

Sonic, Tails, and Honey went back to their spot cleaning off the dust from the attic. Cream was so embarrassed that she used her long rabbit ears to cover her red face from everyone, continuing to clean the attic.

Vanilla laughed, as she then looked down to her feet to see another picture of herself in her teen years. "Oh to be young again." Vanilla said, placing her hand on her cheek, while looking at her teen self. Honey looked over Vanilla's shoulder to the picture of the adult rabbit in her teen years.

"That was you?" Honey unable to believe that it was Vanilla on the photo, who looked much different than she is today.

"Sure was, I don't mean to brag but I was quite the looker back then." Vanilla laughed.

"I bet you had all the guys chasing after you huh? Trying to win your heart?" Honey asked, looking at the picture.

"Yeah, but none of the ones chasing after me never got my attention, except for one." Vanilla said looking up, trying to remember some past events.

"Really? Who?" Honey asked, really curious as she then grabbed a bag of popcorn out of nowhere. "Do tell." Honey said, before filling her mouth with popcorn, preparing to listen to Vanilla's story.

"Yeah, ironically this one guy was actually trying to avoid me for some strange reason, which really caught my attention and interest to him." Vanilla said, as she then began to rub her chin.

"I remember the day I first laid my eyes on him when I saw him walk past the diner that I used to work with my friend Clara, it wasn't until I officially met him in an car accident when my father was teaching me how to drive in the middle of the night." Vanilla thinking.

"Me, my mother, and my father patched him up back to health in our house, but the moment he healed is when he started to avoid me." Vanilla said.

"Really? What happened next?" Honey really wanting to know more on Vanilla's past.

"Eventually he stopped running from me when he helped me out when I was in danger and we both hanged out together after that and let me tell you Honey. The moments I spend my time with him were the funnest days of my teen life. If only he stayed, I would have probably married him if he asked me to with no question asked." Vanilla said, dreamy thinking of her crush from her youth.

"I wish you could meet him Honey. He was such a amazing person to be around, even my one friends had a crush on him. He was so full of life and was so kind to help people in need, kinda like Sonic in a way. I'll never forget his tweed waistcoat with a red handkerchief tuck in, his medium-length deep red velvet jacket with tan leather elbow patches, his brown felt hat, his full length tweed pants and his amazing stripy scarf." Vanilla said, with her face blushing madly the more she thought of her crush's outfit.

"Woah! What happen to him? Where is he?" Honey asked, amazed that Vanilla could remember the details of what the guy wore.

Vanilla's face frown when Honey asked that question. "He had to leave somewhere important." Vanilla sadly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Honey said, feeling bad asking that question.

"No it's okay really, he gave me a goodbye before he left." Vanilla trying calm down the yellow cat.

"He also gave me a souvenir to remember him by, which should be here in the attic actually. I like to show it to you when we find it." Vanilla looking around the attic. "I'm sure as we clean up the place we'll find it." Vanilla stated.

"Mom!" Cream shouted, running up to her mother with her chao Cheese flying next to her

"Yes dear? What is it?" Vanilla said, looking down at her beloved daughter.

"Me, Sonic and Tails are just about half way done cleaning the attic. Do you think we can take a little break? I want to eat those cookies you baked for us earlier today." Cream said.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese chanted happily agreeing with Cream.

"Sure, I see why not. We were all working hard." Vanilla said, patting her daughter's head.

"Do you guys want to take a little break?" Vanilla asked, the hedgehog and fox.

"Sure," Sonic said. "I could use a little break. I'm getting hungry from all this work." Sonic putting down some boxes in his hands.

"My back is also starting to kill me. How about you Tails? Wanna take a break?" Sonic asked, while stretching his back.

"A break sounds about good right now, plus I want to try the Richard Simmons workout video." Tails putting down his set of boxes.

"Very well, let's all head down to the kitchen for some cookies." Vanilla said, heading out of the attic.

"Yah!" Cream shouted, following her mother.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese chanted.

Just as the rest of the three were about to head downstairs, Sonic stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted something.

"Sonic, are you coming or what?" Honey asked.

"Yeah just give me a sec, I don't like the way that box is tilting left to right." Sonic pointing at a tower of boxes. "I'll catch up with you guys in just a sec, let me just make sure that box doesn't fall." Sonic said, going to the pile of boxes.

"Okay Sonic, be careful." Honey said, as she and Tails headed downstairs.

Sonic headed to the pile of boxes and tippy toe his feet so he can reached the box that was on the top. "There, I almost got it! Ahhh!" Sonic screamed, as the box he tried reaching for fell on him, causing a huge mess around him. Sonic's body was covered up in a pile of more 80's accessories that was on him.

"Ooh! My head." Sonic said, rubbing his head from the pain. Sonic got out of the pile and looked at the messed he caused.

"Oh great!" He said sarcastically, "Now I gotta clean this up." Sonic said, as then started to pick up the accessories.

As he was putting back the accessories in the box, one by one. His eyes were caught by a strange tiki artifact that looked really strange that caught his eyes with interest.

"What's this that we have here?" Sonic picking up the tiki artifact. The tiki in his hand had some weird written language on it that he couldn't read or understood. Sonic was examining every part of the tiki and then shook it in the air to see if it does anything.

"Looks like it does nothing." Sonic said, throwing the tiki back in the box as he went to pick up the rest of the mess.

Just as the tiki landed back in the box, it started to glow brightly which caught the hedgehog's attention.

"Woah! What's going on?" Sonic covering his eyes from the bright light. Sonic went back to the box, where the tiki was at, looking at it with curiosity filling his body.

"It wasn't doing that in the first place." Sonic said, covering his eyes with hands. Sonic slowly extended his hand, reaching for the tiki, but before the he could lay his hands on it, the eye of the tiki glowed red which zapped Sonic's body with a red beam coming out of it, making him disappear in thin air.

"AHHH!" Sonic screamed finding himself in a spinning vortex, really freaked out on what's happening around him. "Just what is going on?!" Sonic shouted, as his voice echo loudly in the vortex. Sonic felt like he was falling to a endless loop as he saw many different clocks new and old around the vortex, all of which were ringing out loud. Sonic turned his body in the direction where he was falling and saw a blinding light coming towards him.

"I better brace for what's about to come." Sonic said, as everything around him turned white and with him blacking out.

Sonic found himself falling from the sky at the moment, he didn't have enough time to react as his face planted to the ground like a ostrich. Sonic pulled really hard to get his head out of the ground. With one final pull he manage to set himself free.

"Ah the ground, my second worst enemy." Sonic said, remembering times he had his head stuck on the ground. Sonic wipe off the dirt that was on him as he looked around to see where he was.

"Looks like I'm at top of some hill." he said, at least he thinks he's at some hill, due to how dark it was at the moment.

It was nighttime, but not for long for the blue hedgehog to see the sun slowly rising up in the horizon. "How did I end up here? Just where am I?" Sonic questioned. The hedgehog quickly ran up down the hill and began to think quietly to himself with his hand on his chin, looking around the area.

"Where's Cream's house? I was just there moments ago in her attic." he went on, "Let's see. Me, Honey, and Tails were helping Cream and her mother clean the attic and-" Sonic stopped talking, when his stomach started growling.

"Oh man I can't think with my stomach bothering me." Sonic rubbing his belly. "That weird tiki did something to me and I'm going to find out what it did." Sonic said. The blue hedgehog then found himself on a dirt road, which a sign stood there saying that Station Square was two miles away from where he is standing at.

"I bet I can get the answers, while I fill up my hungry stomach. Strange? That sign wasn't there before." Sonic said, blasting through the morning breeze's day.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue Blur was running with the feeling of hunger in his stomach. "Looks like I'm almost there." Sonic looking off into the distance, seeing the city he knows as Station Square.

There were some strange things he saw as he made his way to the city. Some of the building he would normally see on the way were not present, Sonic remembers that there used to be a video store on the way, a record store, and a hardware store. All of which were in a construction site, being build from the group up by some workers.

 _"Maybe they're remodeling the buildings."_ Sonic thought, as he kept on running.

Soon the blue hedgehog came across Station Square, so he think it was since the city looks a lot different.

"What is going on?" Sonic said, entering the large city.

Sonic was slowly twisting and turning his body as he went through a crowd of men and women wearing business suits and holding briefcases in their hands, who were giving the hedgehog weird looks as they pass by him.

There weren't only just people in business suits that he encounter. There were also some people dressed in leather jackets and had some weird hair styles as he venture more deep into the city. Their hairstyles were some of the weirdest things that the blue hedgehog has ever seen and looked really outdated. Sonic saw that some of the men had mullets haircuts and spiked hair in different shapes and colors with spiked wrist bands.

The females, who were also wearing leather jackets and hanging out with the men. They had bangs and wore scrunchies and headbands on their hair. He saw the men in the leather jackets were hanging near the alleyway with a large boombox playing some punk rock music. The group of people gave the hedgehog some mean looks as he walked passed them.

"Why are you looking at us hedgehog? Got something to say to us?" one of the men asked in a grouchy voice.

"Umm...no I'm just passing by is all." Sonic responded, as he walked away from the leather jacket wearing people. "Man, those look like the kind of people that Zazz would hang out." Sonic said, knowing how the pink zeti is.

Sonic found himself in the market station of Station Square and was surprised to see an old tv set display outside of a store. He saw a tv repair man fixing the silver antennas, much to the hedgehog's surprise to see such a thing in front of him. Sonic just stood there, which the man felt bother by his odd staring.

"What never seen a tv like this before?" The tv repair man laughed at the hedgehog.

"Yes, I have actually." Sonic answered.

"Really?" The tv repair man said, surprise by the hedgehog's respond. "This is a new model of the television that's gonna shape the future of tv entertainment." The tv repair man stated.

"How so?" Sonic asked, wondering how the old tv was gonna shape the future.

"This new model allows you have hundreds channels to your desire. All thanks to the state of the arc antenna." The tv repair man said, turning on the tv, showing off the news.

"This just in, President Ronald Reagan, has been re-elected to be president after he help end the "Cold War" that we had with the Soviet Union. Yes it's good to have a president like him in the year 1985, that man has gone far since his life as a movie actor back in the 1930's and 1940's. More news about Reagan's term will come after these proud sponsor." The newsman said, as the news went to show off a old _Coca Cola_ commercial.

"Well would you look at that, looks like that old movie actor won the election again. That's good, considering that I voted for him." The tv repair man said, as Sonic stood there speechless.

"That can't be right. Ronald Reagan is not the president, well at least not anymore." Sonic scratching his head, thinking what he saw was an old recording news broadcast.

"What do you mean by he's not the president. He just won his second term in office." The man said, to the hedgehog. Sonic stepped back in shocked, unable to believe what's happening.

"This can't be right, I need to know what's going on around right now." Sonic said, he blasted away in full speed.

"I wonder what's his deal? Teens these day, crazy with their music and movies if do say so myself for my name isn't Crunch." The tv repair man said.

Sonic was running through the city as he spotted more products and advertisements that seem out dated to him like computers and cars. The Blue Blur was so caught up with the sights of the city that he accidently bumped on some guy on the way.

"Hey watch it buddy! Can't you see I'm in line." The man said to the hedgehog. Sonic looked over the man's shoulder to a long line of people waiting for something.

"Why is everybody in line for?" The hedgehog asked.

"We're waiting to get the latest gaming console." The man asked.

"And that is?" Sonic asked.

"The 'Nintendo Entertainment System' or "N.E.S". as everybody calls it for short term. It's the latest crave that came from Japan being brought here." The man said, excitedly.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that rectangular controller to play "Super Mario Bros." or use the N.E.S. zapper (The gray one colored one.) to play "Duck Hunt" it's the future of gaming I tell ya." The man said, getting more excited.

"But those games already came out like "Zelda" and "Metroid"." Sonic stated.

"What's Zelda and Metroid?" The man asked, scratching his head confused by the hedgehog's words.

Sonic stepped back and ran away wondering why the people are getting an old eight-bit console, let alone not knowing games like Zelda and Metroid.

"Just what is going on today?" Sonic asked himself as he continued to run.

On the way, he saw an old theater he thought was abandoned and left for ruins from the last time he saw it, now it's all good as new if it were just build recently.

"That can't be, I just saw that old movie theater abandoned and destroyed the other day." Sonic said, looking at the theater.

The man in the ticket booth of the theater looked at Sonic with a annoyed faced, "Hey! Are you just gonna stand there like a buffoon or will you buy a ticket to see a movie." The man in the ticket booth asked.

This caught hedgehog's attention, "Umm….yeah I'm just seeing what the theater is showing today." Sonic said, as he began to look at the movie posters that was displayed outside the theater.

The movie theater were showing off some movies that Sonic saw before like "Day of the Dead", "Pee-Wee's Big Adventure", and "The Goonies".

"No those movies are old, why would they show them in the theaters just now." Sonic said, looking up at the movie posters.

Sonic's faced was then slapped by a newspaper that was floating in the wind. Sonic grabbed the newspaper off his face and looked at the date that was marked on top of it.

"No way!" Sonic said, with dreaded eyes, unable to believe the marked date on it.

"1985!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm I'm I'm….in the year 1985." Sonic stutter, falling to the ground.

Sonic took a look around his area, this time with a different view of things. People were passing by, looking down at the hedgehog wondering why he is looking at everything as if something is different to him.

"Oh man, this is heavy." Sonic said, looking around.

"I-I need to sort my head on this." Sonic said, getting up from the ground began to walk away. Sonic put his hands on his head still trying to believe he was in the year 1985 was just a dream.

"If I'm in the year 1985, then how am I going to get back home to my friends. Do they even know that I'm gone at the moment." Sonic said, wondering if he'll ever see the likes of Tails, Honey, or his manx cat girlfriend Tiara Boobowski ever again.

"I can't just live in this time period and wait for my friends to be born. I'll be a old hedgehog by the time they're born." Sonic seeing that he and his friends aren't born until a couple of years later.

"Well this isn't the first time I time traveled and I got a feeling this ain't my last either." Sonic remembering the events of the Time Eater and his adventure on Little Planet.

As the blue hedgehog kept on walking through the 80's version of Station Square twirling and spinning like a idiot as he looked at the city. He was walking pass a diner named Rosie's Dinner, where a female anthropomorphic red fox caught him walking by, looking at him with a look of curiosity minutes before the diner is about to open for service.

"Hey who's that handsome hunk, never seen him around before and my my my look at those blue quills he has." said the female fox, who was working as the cashier of the diner, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Vanilla check it out!" yelled the fox.

A 16 year old anthropomorphic teenage rabbit, with cream colored fur, wearing a waitress outfit, came out from the diner's kitchen to where the red fox was at, looking annoyed that her friend was calling her out.

"What is it Clara? It better be important. We're about to open the diner up in a couple of minutes." said Vanilla, giving her friend a mean look..

"Oh calm down Vanilla, come and check out that hot stuff walking pass the diner. Isn't he a dreamboat." Clara pointing at the blue hedgehog walking. Vanilla had a small blush appeared on her face, which Clara took notice.

"It looks like I'm not only one who thinks he's cute looking." Clara said, with a smirk seeing the blush.

"Well I'll admit, he does look kinda handsome." Vanilla said shyly, trying hard not to blush.

"Well it looks like he's new to this place. Could be why he's looking at everything so weirdly. He could be from a foreign country or something checking out the big city for the first time." Clara said, as she then had an idea.

"I know! You should show him around the city, so that you two could start a thing together and start dating each other." Clara said, making the teenage rabbit blush madly.

"W-what! W-why would I do that? I hardly know the guy." Vanilla said, in her defense.

"Well this your chance to know the guy. I would do it myself and trust me I would love to do it. A good looking guy like him doesn't happen often, but I already have a boyfriend unfortunately." Clara said, disappointed.

"Beside, this is the first time I see you blush about a boy in a while and you're the only one of my friends that doesn't have a boyfriend. It would be great to see you with somebody." Clara stated.

"No!" Vanilla shouted. While Vanilla did find the blue hedgehog handsome, she didn't know if she was quite ready to date someone.

"Oh come on Vanilla, you have all these boys chasing after your heart and yet you won't find yourself a man." Clara said.

"No means no. I'm just not cut out to go on a date." Vanilla said.

"Oh fine, have it your way." Clara said in defeat. "So what are you going to do after your shift is over?" Clara said, asked the teenage rabbit.

"When my shift is over, my dad is picking me up to teach me how to drive, so I can get my driver's licence. Taking one huge step into adulthood." Vanilla said, as she went back to the diner's kitchen, getting ready for today's work.

"Nice! I now know who to call to give me a ride to places I want to go." Clara said, as she and Vanilla laughed.

"How about you Clara? What are you planning to do after your shift ends?" Young Vanilla asked.

"I'm planning to practice my rollerblading skills with my boyfriend for the rollerblading contest for next month. It's a really cool rollerblading contest." Clara said.

"Winner gets to win this cool trophy, that was found near one of the islands of Hawaii and the winner also gets to win a trip to Hawaii as well. It's gonna be so romantic for me and my boyfriend when we win that trip together." Clara said, putting her hands together, happily dreaming of her and her boyfriend relaxing on the beach of Hawaii together.

Vanilla laughed at her friend and smiled, "Well I wish you two the best then. I would love to join the contest, but I can't rollerblade." Vanilla said, as she walked to the entrance of the diner, ready to change the "Sorry, we're closed" sign to "We're open" sign on the door.

Just as Vanilla was about to change the sign, a large firetruck letting out it's siren was blazing through the streets in an emergency with an ambulance following behind the firetruck, scaring the young rabbit as she jumped in surprise.

"What's going on?" Clara asked, coming towards Vanilla as they both saw large crowds of people running towards a event that was happening in the city.

"Let's see what's happening out there. We'll come back and open the diner afterward." Vanilla said, as she and her fox friend started following the crowd of the people.

Sonic was still walking through the streets with his head down looking at the ground and a hand on his chin, trying to think of a way to get back to his regular time, which seems almost impossible seeing that he can't find a way at the moment.

"I gotta find a way back to my time. I can't live the 80's lifestyle, I'm more of a 90's kinda of guy. If only Tails was here so he can build a time machine of some sort." Sonic said, as he began to think some more.

"What do I know about the 80's. Let's see, there's "Bruce Springsteen", "Madonna" way before "Nirvana". There was "U2" and "Blondie" and music still on MTV." Sonic said to himself.

Just as Sonic kept on walking, he spotted a large cloud of black smoke that he could see in the distance of the city.

"What's going on over there?" Sonic asked. The blue hedgehog jumped in fear when a firetruck with it's siren on drove past him with a ambulance following it, giving him a look of concern.

"Oh no, that's not a good sign to see. I gotta see this myself." said Sonic, seeing the firetruck and ambulance make their way to the black smoke. Sonic then began to run at top speed as he quickly ran to where the black smoke was at, beating the ambulance and firetruck.

When the blue hedgehog reached the area where the black smoke was coming from, he saw a apartment building on fire with people near their windows yelling for help.

"Just as I thought, a building is on fire." Sonic said, as he entered the crowd of people who were crying for the helpless people trapped in the burning building.

The firetruck and ambulance soon made their way with the firemen getting ready to use the hose to put out the fire and the doctors coming out from the back of the ambulance car, getting ready to treat anyone who needs medical care.

Joining in the crowd was young Vanilla and her fox friend Clara making it to the scene as they were both shocked and worried for the people trapped in the building.

"Oh no!" Clara said, putting her hand on her heart.

"I hope the firefighters can save them in time." Vanilla said, not wanting to see anyone get hurt.

Clara then spotted someone familiar in the crowd, "Look it's him! That hedgehog!" Clara shouted.

Vanilla looked over to see the blue hedgehog with a determined face on him, looking at the building as he began to walk towards the building closer, pushing the crowd out of his way.

Vanilla was shocked to see him heading straight to the building with his determine face, "You don't think he's gonna…" Vanilla said, knowing what the hedgehog is gonna do.

"That's crazy! There's no way he's gonna save anyone and make it out alive! That fire is blazing hot!" Clara said, shocked.

Sonic was now in front of the building and began to charge up his super peel out move and blasted his way past the firemen blocking the entrance from anyone, shocking everyone by his action and speed.

"Woah! He's fast!" Clara said, as she, Vanilla, and the rest the people watch the event happen in front of them.

Sonic was swiftly dodging all the falling parts of the ceiling of the building and the hot fire, as he rush to the nearest room where he could hear some people crying. Sonic knocked the door down with his spindash and found a man, woman, and child huddling each other from the fire with the kid crying on his mother's arm.

"Who are you?!" the man asked, when he caught sight of the blue hedgehog.

"I'm the hedgehog who's gonna save you, your family, and the rest of the people in this building." said Sonic, extended his hand.

"First things first, let me get your kid to safety." Sonic said, with a soft smile.

The family didn't know where this hedgehog came from or why he is helping them, yet at the same time the parents couldn't help but let their kid go with the hedgehog, seeing that they have no other options at the moment. The kid ran up to the hedgehog, as he jumped on the back of the hedgehog and started to get carry away out of the building.

"What about my parents?" the kid asked the hedgehog, who was still worried sick about his parents.

"They're going to be safe as well, trust me kid." Sonic said, looking at the kid on his back, who nodded at the blue hedgehog. Sonic made his way out of the building, both him and the boy unharmed.

Everyone that watched were amazed as Sonic manage to save someone without breaking a sweat. Sonic put down the little boy safely to the ground as the kid watched the hedgehog with amazed eyes.

"Watch this kid." Sonic said to the kid, giving him a thumbs up, as he blasted his way back into the building. In the next ten seconds, Sonic came back with both of the kid's parents safe and sound as the parents ran to their kid to embrace as Sonic let them go.

The family of three cried into each other and ran into the crowd to safety, where they watched the hedgehog continued his heroic deed to save everyone with his speed, after all he is called 'The Fastest Thing Alive', he has a reputation to keep you know.

In less than a minute, everyone that watched were stunned and amazed as Sonic manage to save all the kids, elderly people, women, men, and their pets as well in the burning building. Sonic let go of the last civilian and his pet goldfish and looked at the burning building with a cocky smile.

"Time to blow out this birthday candle." Sonic said, as he began to running around the building at top speed forming a huge blue tornado, blowing out the fire. The blue tornado stopped as Sonic stopped running in front of the once burning building.

"There that oughta take care of that." Sonic dusting off the dust on his gloves.

Sonic turned around to find everyone looking at him in silence for a moment until everyone bursted out cheering and whistling for him. The firefighters, ambulance and the policemen (Who just came into the scene.) also clapped for the hedgehog for saving the day. Vanilla and Clara were both happy and clapped for the blue hedgehog's action they witness.

"Not only is he good looking, but he's also a hero." Clara said, as she whistled at the hedgehog.

Vanilla was blushing madly at the hedgehog, who was waving nervously at everyone clapping for him. "I need to know his name." Vanilla said, dreamily looking at the blue hedgehog.

"There's something special about him and I can feel it." Vanilla thought, as she clapped for the blue hedgehog.

News reporters of Station Square were coming in wanting to get some photos of the blue hedgehog and get a interview hopefully to know more about him. Seeing this made Sonic frowned since he didn't like his photo being taken or being interview by the press.

"Well that's the sign for me to hit the road. Allons-y!" Sonic said, leaving the scene in a blast, getting away far as possible from the news reporters. Everyone cheered as they watched their hero rush off into the distance in a blue blur.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

The word of Sonic's action spread all over Station Square like fire, the people of the city began looking out for him, so they can celebrate for his action, especially the ones he saved from the burning building. Sonic watched the people of Station Square from one of the rooftops of the city's apartment, looking down at everyone with a small smile on his face as he laughed.

While the blue hedgehog appreciates the gratitude from the people he saved. He never did like the attention he got from people, whether it be saving the day from one of Eggman's schemes or any natural disaster. He doesn't need money nor doesn't he need fame or use a credit card to ride a train. He just loved helping those in need. It was just in his nature and he couldn't have it any better for action is his reward.

"Hahahaha look at everyone looking for me. They won't do that when I start saving the day from Eggman's plans in the future." Sonic laughed, as he continued to stare at the people looking for him.

"Mr. Hedgehog please come out, me and mommy want to thank you for saving us!" yelled a little girl, who was holding her mother's hand as they walk through Station Square looking for the blue hedgehog. Sonic couldn't help but laugh hearing the little girl's call.

"Hahaha, she kinda reminds me of Cream, calling me Mister and what not." Sonic said, smiling.

"Looks like I can't show my face without a large crowd of people following me now. I'm gonna need a disguise of some sort." Sonic said.

"But where can I get a disguise? I just can't walk into a clothing store without being recognized, beside I don't have any money with me." Sonic thinking to himself. Sonic's eyes then got caught site of something in the distance in a different rooftop from where he was standing.

"A laundry line! Perfect! What good timing too!" Sonic happily said, as he jumped rooftop to rooftop to where the laundry line was at.

As Sonic was jumping rooftop to rooftop, he couldn't help but remember the time he was chasing Tiara before the sunsets when he made that deal to get that Godzilla game the manx cat had with her.

Remembering that memory made the blue hedgehog a little sad that he might not see his pineapple loving girlfriend again. He quickly shook off that sadness and kept a positive thought, determine to see her again in his proper time.

When the blue hedgehog reached the rooftop where the laundry line was at. He looked at the clothes and accessories that was hung out to dry up. Luckily for the hedgehog, the clothes were already dry enough to wear.

"Normally I don't wear clothes other than my shoes and gloves, but for this occasion I'll wear this until I can get back to my time." Sonic said, taking the clothes off the laundry line.

"Although I feel I kinda bad for taking someone's clothes away without their permission." Sonic feeling a bit guilty.

A few moments later, Sonic found himself wearing a tweed waistcoat with a handkerchief tuck in, a medium-length deep red valent jacket with tan leather elbow patches, a full length tweed pants, and a long autumn colored stripy scarf that he wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Looks like I'm done." Sonic said, looking at his reflection on a metallic heater. "I feel like I'm missing something?" Sonic questioning his get up. He looked over to his right to find a brown felt hat that looked perfect enough for him to fit on his head.

"A brown felt hat! Cool!" Sonic walking over to the brown felt hat and placed on his head.

"Now I feel complete." Sonic said, doing a pose.

The blue hedgehog then felt something in the breast pocket of the red valent jacket as he placed his hands on it.

"What's this?" Sonic said.

What he found was a wallet full of money, "Woah! I'm really lucky today." Sonic going through the wallet full of money.

"The guy must have forgot to take it out of his wallet. I'll only take what I only need for the time being. I don't want to feel more guilty as I am already." Sonic taking only ten dollars, as he dropped the wallet near the laundry line with the other clothes he didn't pick.

Sonic felt something else from other the breast pocket that the jacket had. What Sonic got from the other breast pocket was a small white paper bag that was filled with jelly babies, much to his delight, especially since he was feeling hungry.

"Oh boy jelly babies!" Sonic said, as he took a bite from one of them, enjoying the taste from the gummy candy.

"Surprising, these are still good to eat. I'll save these for later." Sonic putting back the bag of jelly babies in the breast pocket of his red jacket. "Can't wait waste anymore time now. I gotta find a way back home." said Sonic as he jumped off the rooftop and landed in a alleyway perfectly.

Sonic reached the end of the alleyway and began walking through the streets of Station Square with his new disguise on him. Sonic would tilt his head down as well as his felt hat to cover his face when people walked passed him, staying incognito from everyone looking for him.

Sonic stopped walking when he saw his reflection on a store window and had a big grin. "What would Tails say when he wears something he think is cool and fresh. Oh that's right, Styling and Profiling! Woooo!" Sonic shouted happily, continuing walking through the 80's version of Station Square.

Sonic spend the rest of the day looking for a way to get back home to his regular time, but so far luck wasn't on his side on this situation. It was tough for him, especially since he doesn't know anyone that can help him at the moment.

He even tried using every phone booth in Station Square, hoping the "Bill and Ted" logic of time travel would help but didn't (Oh let him have his fun, while there.). Usually Tails would be around to help, but seeing that his little brother isn't even born yet, it seems like he's at a dead end for now. The more he thought of his friends, the more he missed them.

The blue hedgehog wished he could hear his brother Tails yap about science without trying to escape through his house window this time around. The blue hedgehog wish he could hang out with his friend Honey and have a little training session that he and Honey always have a fun time doing. He wish he could see Tiara's crystal blue eyes, something he couldn't never get enough of when he looks at her eyes and he was wanting to see her again after their first date, which something both him and her will always remember.

"I can't just give up, it's not me to give up so easily. I'm gonna see my friends and Tiara again no matter what it takes." Sonic said, with a bold face while shaking his fist in the air. The blue hedgehog was walking in the neighborhood that Honey used to live or gonna live in many years to come.

Sonic then found himself in front of Honey's future home where in a window he could see a different family living in Honey's future home, happily living together.

"So those people lived here before Honey and her parents." Sonic said, as he left the area of the house.

The sun was setting, and sky was turning from orange to dark blue with some stars appearing in the sky above the Blue Blur and the weather getting a little cold for him, despite wearing his outfit. "I need a place to stay, but my house hasn't been build yet." Sonic said, homeless.

"Maybe I can live in a train like one of those hobos in the cartoons. It's better than living under a bridge. I can be like the "No Home Boys"." Sonic said, as his attention then turned to a group of kids sneaking out of their house, trying to play a game of hide and seek in the dark with each other.

Sonic watched with a soft smile, seeing how kids back in the 80's were much more rebellious and active than they are in his time. Probably because the kids in his timeline have modern technology that they use for many hours until their parents tell them to put their phones away or something.

The kids he saw were your stereotypical group of boys that you'll see back in the 80's. The first kid Sonic saw was the "Leader Kid", who is the leader of the group, who wore a baseball cap and was in charge of keeping the group's spirit up when they are feeling down.

There was the "Funny Kid" that provide the funny catch phrases for the gang and being the funny one of the group. There was the "Cool Kid" who wears a leather jacket and sunglasses and in charge of looking rebellious and hip of the group. There's "Geeky Kid" who is in charge of the whole science mumbo jumbo stuff that nobody understands. There was "Fat Kid" who is always stuffing his face with junk food and in charge of being the fat one of the group. But of course who can forget the adorable pet mascot of the group that was in charge of the 'aaaaawwww's'.

Sonic laughed as he watch the group of boys huddling up together like a football team, making a plan of some sort, just having their own little 80's adventure at the moment.

"Well if there's anything that those 80's movie taught me is that boys rule. By "Stand by Me", "The Goonies", to "Explorers"." Sonic said, remembering watching those movie before, as he watch the group of 80's boys play their game of hide and seek.

"Ahhh, this is back before schools had real problems." Sonic smiled.

"Drawing in the classroom, oh no!" Sonic, making fun of those teachers in the 80's where they would send their students to the principle's office for drawing in class instead of paying attention.

Just before Sonic turned away from the group of kids, someone shouted causing him to look back to the boys.

"Watch out! "Funny Kid"!" Geeky Kid shouted.

The blue hedgehog saw that "Funny Kid" was about to get hit by an incoming car.

"This is not spectacular-rific!" Funny Kid shouted one of his catchphrases, frozen in fear, unable to move.

"Oh no! Not "Funny Kid", he's my favorite of the group!" Sonic yelled as he began to run to save "Funny Kid" from being hit by the car.

Sonic blasted his way to save "Funny Kid" by pushing him out of the way of the vehicle, but didn't have enough time to save himself as he got hit by the car's windshield (80's style), knocking him out cold on the ground with his felt hat falling off his head, exposing his whole face. A man got out of the car immediately to look down at the unconscious hedgehog in front of him.

"Where did he come from?" a man asked.

The man then looked at the group of kids that witness the event, "What are you kids doing here in the middle of the night where you should be in bed getting ready for school. I oughta call your parents!" The man yelled, as the kids ran away from the scene in panic.

"Lousy kids and their adventures these day." The man said, shaking his fist at the running kids.

"Dad, is the person I hit alright? " said a woman's voice, who seems to be the daughter of the man.

"He'll be alright, quick we'll patch him up back in our place. We don't want to leave him out here." The man said, picking up Sonic's body and his felt hat and placed him in the back seat of their vehicle. The man's daughter was shocked when she saw Sonic's face when car's head light shined on his face.

"It's him, the hedgehog who saved those people from that burning building earlier today." said the daughter, as her father drove back to their home quickly to patch the hedgehog up to health.

Hours later

Sonic very slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself surrounded in darkness, and felt his body on a comfortable bed.

 _"Was it all just a dream?"_ Sonic said in his head. _"Maybe when that box hit my head, it made me dream that I was in 1985."_ Sonic thought.

"Are you alright?" said a woman's voice who was there in the dark room with him.

The voice Sonic heard, sounded very familiar and yet young. Sonic only replied back with a moan of pain he felt on his head for he was too much in pain to think.

"Now now, just relax." The woman said, rubbing Sonic's forehead with a wet towel. "You been asleep for almost nine hours now." the woman stated.

"I had a horrible nightmare. That I went back in time. It was terrible." Sonic said, with his eyes closed, as the woman was rubbing his forehead with the wet towel.

"Well you're safe and sound now, back in good old 1985." The woman said.

Sonic's eyes immediately open wide up hearing 1985 coming out of the woman's mouth.

"1985!" Sonic lift up his torso body from the bed as the woman turned on the lamp lighting the room, making Sonic see the woman's real appearance, meeting face to face.

Sonic was shocked, recognizing the woman he saw was his friend Vanilla the Rabbit young as him. He tried but was unable to get the some of the words out of his mouth, seeing the teen rabbit in such a young and beautiful age.

"Your Crea...your Crea...your Crea…" Sonic stuttered, trying to say Cream's mom.

"My name is Vanilla." said the rabbit, taking off her jacket. "Vanilla the Rabbit." the rabbit introducing herself, looking at him with shy eyes.

"Yeah, but you're so...you're so...you're so….young." Sonic unable to talk, feeling really awkward talking to Vanilla for he couldn't help but think that she was really quite attractive and would actually consider on dating her.

"Relax hedgehog, you got a big bruise on your head." Vanilla trying to reach for the bruise on the hedgehog's head. Sonic quickly got out of the bed, only to see that his trademark shoes and felt hat were missing on him, but still had his get up on him.

"Where are my shoes and hat?" Sonic asked, looking around.

Vanilla quickly answered, "Over there…...on my hope chest." Vanilla said nervously, trying hard not to blush, pointing at her hope chest in her room. Sonic seeing the blush, knowing what it means made him more uncomfortable.

 _"Oh no, I think she has the Florence Nightingale effect. Great, Cream's mom has got the hots for me. Man, that's sounds weird to me."_ Sonic said in head, heading to where his shoes and hat were at.

"I never seen those kinds of shoes before." Vanilla said, seeing Sonic's red and white shoes with the yellow buckles on the side.

"Yeah...there one of a kind." Sonic nervously putting on his shoes and felt hat. Sonic then headed to door getting ready to leave, not wanting stay any longer.

"Wait, you're leaving now!" Vanilla yelled.

"I got some places to go." Sonic quickly lying, "Thanks for getting me fixed up. I really do." Sonic shaking Vanilla's hand.

"You can't just leave now!" Vanilla yelled.

"Here have a jelly baby. Try it, they're quite delicious." Sonic quickly said, placing a jelly baby on the teen rabbit's hand, hoping it would distract her enough so he could escape from her.

"I must be on my way." Sonic leaving Vanilla's room with no haste.

"No wait! Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo" Vanilla yelled, chasing after the hedgehog.

Sonic quickly ran downstairs where he ran past Vanilla's parents who are also two anthropomorphic rabbits as well, Vanilla's father's begin a light brown rabbit and her mother a light pink rabbit. Their names being Choco and Berry.

"Wait young man! What were you doing in the middle of the night?" Choco asked, as Sonic ran past him completely ignoring the male rabbit as he exited the door.

"Wait come back!" Vanilla shouted as she walked out of her house.

"Vanilla dear, be careful!" Berry shouted at her daughter.

Sonic was running through the neighborhood with Vanilla chasing him from behind in hot pursuit for him. Sonic couldn't use his speed at the moment, due to how his body is still quite injured from the car accident that happened to him last night.

"Oh no this is bad, very very bad." Sonic said to himself.

"Wait! I just want to talk to you!" Vanilla shouted, as she ran after the hedgehog.

"How could I forget that Vanilla was around in the 80's. She's a mother for crying out loud." Sonic facepalm himself.

"It's a good thing I don't have to work at the diner today. I'm gonna get some answers from that hedgehog one way or another." Vanilla said, with a bold smile.

The chase went on as the two went to Station Square, where Sonic is hoping to lose Vanilla in a crowd of people.

"I hope this works." Sonic holding on to his hat, entering the crowd of people.

"You're not getting away from me that easy." Vanilla also entering the crowd of people.

Sonic was holding tight to his felt hat, making his way through the crowd with Vanilla tailing him behind.

They ran past the diner where Vanilla's friend fox friend Clara was working on her shift. The female red fox saw Vanilla chasing after the hedgehog with the stripy scarf and felt hat, which was really surprising her.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Vanilla chasing after a boy." Clara said, rubbing her eyes watching the chase from the diner's window. Clara ran out the diner and began to cheer for her friend, "Go get him Vanilla! Woohoo!" Clara shouted, not caring about the odd looks she was received from the people walking by her.

The chase went on and on until eventually Sonic found a tree in Station Square's park, where he climb up and hid there until Vanilla would give up chasing him.

"Come out!" Vanilla shouted. "I just want to talk to you!" Vanilla went on.

Sonic just hid on the tree as he kept on hearing Vanilla's calls for him, which made him feel guilty for not answering back. He still considers Vanilla as his friend no matter what time or day. Vanilla sigh sadly as she went to sit on a park bench, thinking about the blue hedgehog that she wanted to learn more about.

As Vanilla sat on the park bench, a group of men in leather jackets came towards Vanilla with smirks on their faces.

"Well if ain't my darling Vanilla, how about we go on that date that I promise to take you on." said the guy who was a anthropomorphic Skunk in a leather jacket.

"No way Sniff! I will never go out on a date with a guy like you! Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." Vanilla shot back.

Sniff is the leader of a rebellious gang of thugs that has the eyes for Vanilla for a while, persuading her to go on a date with him. Sniff is your typical 80's bad boy and in the 80's, girls love bad boys for some strange reason and Sonic himself never understood why.

Even in Sonic's regular time some women are suckers for the bad boy attitude in men, thinking that they will leave in happiness with them riding a motorcycle with the bad boy and ride into the sunset, living a happy life together. (Yeah right, keep dreaming. *Cough*Shadow Fangirls*Cough*)

"Come on Vanilla, just give me a chance. I'll show you I ain't all bad. I thought girls like bad boys." Sniff said, with a smirk while fixing his greased up hair for Vanilla. Sniff then tried grabbing Vanilla's hand but quickly got punched on the face by the female rabbit.

"No means no! I'm not one of those idiot girls who would go out with a stupid bad boy like you" Vanilla said. Sniff was boiling red, angry that Vanilla punched his face.

Sonic smiled, seeing how strong of a person Vanilla is and was impressed by her action.

"Maybe you are but you just don't know it! You're going on a date with me whether you like it or not." Sniff grabbed a hold of Vanilla's arm by force, as Sniff and his gang were laughing, dragging the poor teen rabbit away.

"Let go of me! Help!" Vanilla shouted, trying really hard to get her arm free from Sniff's grip.

Sonic saw what was happening to Vanilla from the tree he was hiding at, angry by the way his friend Vanilla was being treated by Sniff. He couldn't hold his anger any longer as he jumped off the tree and headed over to help his friend Vanilla.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted angrily.

Vanilla, Sniff, and the his gang turned their attentions to the red jacket wearing hedgehog.

"What do you want Butthead!" Sniff mocked.

"Leave her alone." Sonic said, in a deep serious tone. Sonic hardly ever talks in his serious voice, but when you mess with one of his friends, you're in a heap of trouble.

Sniff laughed at the hedgehog as well as his gang laughing with him.

"Looks like this guy wants to play hero hahaha." Sniff mocked. "Let's show him what we do to people who play hero." Sniff sending his gang to attack Sonic, as the hedgehog stood there with a dead serious face.

Sniff's gang pulled out metal pipes and swinging metallic chains to use against the hedgehog, laughing as they got closer and closer to the hedgehog.

"Looks like the hero is too scared to move." one of the members of Sniff's gang said.

Vanilla couldn't bear to watch as she closed her eyes shut, so she won't witness for what's about to happen to the blue hedgehog.

One of the thugs tried to attack Sonic with the pipe that he had in his hand, but Sonic swifty dodge it as the thug fell on the ground. Another thug tried to hit Sonic with his chain, but Sonic perfectly grabbed the chain with his hand and flipped the guy over with a mighty throw. Sniff was shocked and so was Vanilla, amazed that Sonic was easily over power the two men with ease.

"Everyone get him all at once." Sniff sending more his gang to face the blue hedgehog.

The gang tried to attack Sonic with their fist and the weapons that they had with them, but Sonic did nothing but dodge and counter their attacks making them foolishly hit one another out cold, even using his stripy scarf for another way to counter their attacks.

Sonic didn't lay a single punch or kick that day, seeing that the guys he was fighting were nothing compared to the things he fought before. He thought it wasn't worth his time using his fighting skills, especially for people like them. Vanilla was speechless and impressed by the hedgehog's action as she was rooting for him in her mind.

All the men that Sonic took down with ease began to run away from the hedgehog in fear, leaving only Sniff behind to face the hedgehog.

"Cowards!" Sniff yelling at his group. "I'll give you a run for your money." Sniff said, putting on some gold brass knuckles that he had in his pocket.

"Let's see how tough you really are when I hit your face with one of these babies." Sniff said, kissing his brass knuckles, charging at the blue hedgehog. Sniff was having a hard time trying to hit Sonic as he kept on bobbing and weaving every attack, able to read Sniff's moves like a children's book.

It wasn't long until Sniff lost all of his fatigue from the punches he was throwing. Sonic took the opportunity and made Sniff trip on the ground, making him crawl in the ground like a coward to a tree. The leather wearing skunk watch as the hedgehog got closer and closer to him with a face that scared him. Sonic then got his hand up and formed it into a mighty fist, paralyzing the skunk in fear. Sonic threw his punch causing Sniff to close his eyes getting ready for the hurt that was coming towards him.

Sniff felt nothing, when he opened his eyes. He found that Sonic's punch hit the tree next to him leaving a dent on it. Sonic looked eye to eye to Sniff as he began to talk to him one on one with his serious voice.

"Now if I ever see you messing with Vanilla like that again, I'm gonna make sure that next time my fist doesn't miss that skunk face of yours. You hear me." Sonic said in a cold voice, scaring the skunk. Sniff nodded as he got up to his feet and began to run away to catch up with his group, leaving the hedgehog and rabbit alone.

Sonic watched Sniff run like a coward with a sly smirk, _"That will teach him from messing with my friend."_ Sonic said in his head, beginning to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Vanilla shouted, making the hedgehog stop dead in his track.

"I just want to talk to you." Vanilla said, slowly walking up to the hedgehog.

"Please don't go. I want to know your name?" Vanilla asked politely. Sonic hesitated, he couldn't give Vanilla his real name at least not yet anyways. Sonic stood there quiet trying to think of a name he could give to Vanilla.

Vanilla feeling a bit hurt from the hedgehog's silence and looked down to the ground.

"It's okay then, you don't have to give me your name. After all you just saved me and that should be enough." Vanilla began to walk away from him.

"John Smith." Sonic responded.

Vanilla's eyes widen and turned to face the hedgehog, who had a soft smile on him. "The name's John Smith." Sonic said, extending his hand to Vanilla in a form of a handshake.

Vanilla smiled back and shook the hedgehog's hand, really happy to know the hedgehog's name (At least that's what she thinks.).

"Thank you John Smith for saving me." The teen rabbit, smiling softly.

"No problem, I just-Arg!" Sonic moaned in pain from his body, making Vanilla worry. "Looks like my body isn't fully healed yet from the accident last night. I think I over did it with the fight." Sonic said.

"John we need to go back to my place with my parents so you can heal up some more." Vanilla pleaded.

"No I'm fine-Arg!" Sonic screamed, falling to his knees.

"Please for my sake, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Vanilla said, in a motherly tone. Sonic inside chuckled hearing Vanilla's words.

 _"Hahaha even in her teen years, she still sounds like a mother."_ Sonic laughed in his head. _"Well seeing that I have no other friends around or have a place to stay. It looks like I have no choice."_ Sonic thought to himself, as Vanilla helped him up to his feet.

"Alright then, let's go back to your place, where I can heal some more." Sonic said, making Vanilla smile as they both headed back to the rabbit's place.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

When Sonic and Vanilla got back to the house, Vanilla's mom, Berry, was getting ready to set up dinner for her family.

Berry smiled when she saw her daughter back home, "Oh Vanilla, your back and just in time too. I'm just setting the dinner plates on the table." Berry said. The light pink rabbit then faced Sonic who was beside her daughter.

"Oh so he's joining us for dinner after all." Berry said, with a small chuckle.

"I was hoping you would be joining us. Come we have a seat for you to sit." Berry showing Sonic his seat.

"Hello my name is Berry, Vanilla's mother and my husband's name is Choco. We are pleased to have you here." Berry said, giving Sonic a bow.

 _"Well I can see where Vanilla and Cream get their polite nature from."_ Sonic said to himself, sitting down on his seat.

Moments later, everyone was at the table eating some carrot supper that Berry made. Sonic, Vanilla, and her parents all ate as everyone stood quiet with Sonic feeling awkward for running away from the house earlier today. Vanilla's father, Choco was giving Sonic "The Mean Look", which made Sonic to tilt his felt hat to cover his face. Berry broke silence to ask the hedgehog a few question.

"So can you tell us your name young man?" Berry asked in her polite tone.

"My name is John Smith and I'm sorry about running away earlier today." Sonic saying his fake name.

"Well John, what were you doing in the middle of the street at night?" Choco asked, with his arms crossed.

"Choco please be polite, he's our guest after all." Berry said, calming down her husband.

"No it's alright. What I was doing was seeing the places around Station Square." Sonic lied. The blue hedgehog had to come up with fake lies as much as he didn't like lying.

Vanilla and her parents would think that he's a nut case if he said he came from the future where Vanilla is a mother, so lying was the option at the moment.

"Oh so you're new to Station Square I see. Where did you come from?" Berry politely asked.

"I come from a far away place that doesn't have large cities like Station Square." Sonic lied.

"Why did you come here then?" Choco asked.

"All I can say is that I was forced to come here on a unexpectedly turns of event of my life." Sonic said, shifting his eyes at his remark.

"Tell me John, do your parents know you're out here on your own?" Berry asked.

Sonic didn't know how to respond to that and caused him to look down at his food with a small frown. He was once asked of this question with Honey's parents when Honey asked him and Tails to come for her Thanksgiving dinner at her place.

"I'm...an orphan." Sonic said slowly.

The hedgehog was only half lying to this question, sure he never met his parents and saw their appearance, but he always had a feeling that weren't dead either.

They were somewhere in the world, but the hedgehog isn't so sure that he'll ever meet them in person. Everybody at the table were shocked to hear such a thing come out of the hedgehog's mouth.

"Oh I'm so sorry that I asked that." Berry said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, beside I have two friends back home that are close to me like a brother and sister from where I'm from. They're really all the family I need." Sonic said, with a smile appearing on his face when he thought about Tails and Honey.

As dinner went on, Sonic felt more comfortable than he was at the start of dinner. Vanilla's father was even starting to warm up to the hedgehog as dinner went on. Vanilla told her parents how Sonic saved her from sniff and his gang a while ago and Vanilla's parents were shocked to hear what happen were grateful for Sonic to help their daughter. Sonic was telling jokes he thought that people from the 80's would laugh, seeing that his jokes wouldn't make the likes of Honey laugh when he tell hers. Soon dinner ended as Berry picked up the dinner plates.

"Hahaha that was some delicious food you cooked up." Sonic complemented, especially since he didn't have a decent meal since he arrived in this timeline.

"Thank you John. I'm glad you enjoyed your meal." Berry said, giving the hedgehog a soft smile as she left the kitchen to clean the plates.

Choco spoke up, getting up from his seat to stretch his arms, "Well seeing that you came a long way home. I assume that you don't have a place to stay am I correct?" Choco said.

"Yeah you're correct." Sonic replied.

"Well we have a spare guest room you can use, feel free to stay as long as you like." Choco said, heading upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Thanks, I appreciate the offer." Sonic said.

"It seems like my father is okay with you John. I'm kinda surprise." Vanilla said.

"How come?" Sonic giving Vanilla a questionable look.

"Usually he doesn't let strangers use the guest room. It could because he could see a good heart in you. At least that's what I think." Vanilla said, with a little blush appearing on her face.

Sonic felt a bit uncomfortable from seeing Vanilla's blush and started heading upstairs to his guest room.

"Well it's getting late, I better hit the hay. I have a big day a head of me tomorrow." Sonic nervously said.

"What are you planning to do tomorrow?" Vanilla asked, curious what the hedgehog's plan are for tomorrow.

"I'm planning to explore Station Square some more, see some of the places of the city I haven't seen yet." Sonic stated.

The hedgehog was lying a bit, while he was going Station Square see how everything was in the 80's. He was also going to find a way back to his regular timeline.

"Mind if I come and join you. I can show you some places that me and my friends hang out." Vanilla said shyly, making the hedgehog stopped dead in his track. Sonic hesitated, he wanted to say no, but he didn't want to be rude especially since Vanilla and her parents are giving him a place to stay for a while, so the least he could do is let Vanilla hang out with him tomorrow.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Sonic cheerfully said, giving Vanilla a thumbs up, heading upstairs to his guest room.

Vanilla couldn't help be feel happy, for that night she was too excited to sleep.

Morning came, the sun was rising causing a rooster that was strangely on top of the Vanilla's house for the no reason, shouting his morning call. Vanilla jumped out of bed and put on a red parka jacket with a white shirt underneath it and a pair of blue jeans. Vanilla went to her mirror to see how her outfit looks on her.

"I don't think I can pull out this look." Vanilla said, checking out her outfit.

"Maybe some other girl can, but that girl has to be extremely pretty to wear something like this." Vanilla said as she change into a different pair of clothes.

After finding another outfit to wear, she went on to brush her hair neatly and tied it up in a ponytail with a orange scrunchie.

The last thing Vanilla did was spraying some perfume she bought a while ago at the mall, smiling as she enjoyed the smell spread all over her body. Vanilla rushed out of her room that was filled with posters of her favorite bands and singers like "Van Halen","Wham!" and many other 80's accessories that girls from the 80's would have.

When Vanilla reached down stairs to her living room, she was stun to find her mother showing her baby pictures to Sonic (or to her John Smith), who got up earlier than Vanilla and was laughing really hard seeing each picture of Vanilla when she was baby in diapers as they both sat on the living room sofa.

"Oh this one is my favorite, here you can see Vanilla's cute baby butt when I was giving her a bath." Berry said, handing over the picture to Sonic.

"Hahaha that is pretty cute." Sonic laughed. The blue hedgehog was still in his outfit from yesterday, seeing he didn't want to attract some people during his day with Vanilla.

Sonic stopped laughing when he turned around and saw Vanilla, who was blushing madly and angry that her mother was showing off her baby pictures to the blue hedgehog.

"Oh hey Vanilla, your mom was just showing me some of your baby pictures." Sonic said, wailing one of the baby pictures in the air.

"Mom!" Vanilla shouted, running towards Sonic and her mother, quickly snatching away the scrapbook of her baby pics from her mother's hand.

"What do you think you're doing showing my baby pictures to John." Vanilla said, with her face still madly red.

"Oh Vanilla dear I just want to show John how cute you were as a baby. After all it is a parent's job to embarrassed their child in front of their friends." Berry said, laughing softly.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Vanilla yelled, with her face madly red with Sonic laughing from what he was seeing.

 _"Wow no wonder Vanilla did that to Cream. I guess it runs in the family."_ Sonic said, chuckling in his head, watching Vanilla take the scrapbook of her baby pics and locked it in her closet.

A little after the whole baby pictures event, Sonic and Vanilla had their breakfast, which during breakfast, Vanilla had her rabbit ears cover her face from the embarrassment that her mother cause before heading out to Station Square together.

The hedgehog and rabbit were walking side by side with silence between them, walking through the neighborhood. Sonic had his face pointing straight in the direction of the city, while Vanilla was shyly looking down at the ground having something in her mind that's been bugging her for a while.

"John." Vanilla said, with her face still looking at the ground.

"Yeah?" Sonic responded, looking at the rabbit next to him.

"How did you save those people from that burning building so quickly than the firefighters could?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh your were there when that happened?" Sonic asked, a little shock from her question.

"Yeah I was there with a friend when we both saw you save those people." Vanilla said.

"Well let's just say I could do some cool stuff." Sonic said, not wanting to reveal what he could really do.

"That and I have a knack for helping others and I love it." Sonic said proudly with a beaming smile.

Vanilla was shocked, yet she felt amazes to now know a person that loves helping those in need and enjoys it.

"Wow John, I don't think I ever met anyone that loves to help that much." Vanilla said.

Sonic laughed, knowing that would be her response, "That's because I'm one of a kind." Sonic teased, with Vanilla smiling softly at him.

"John I also want say thank you for what you did for me yesterday." Vanilla said.

"No problem, I don't like how Sniff was treating you." Sonic said.

"I've been trying to avoid Sniff, but he keeps following me so he could go a date with me." Vanilla said. "I keep telling him no, but he won't listen to me."

"I don't think he'll be bothering you any longer, not while I'm around." Sonic said, smiling at the rabbit.

It was at that moment Vanilla felt safe whenever the hedgehog is around.

The two soon enter the city of Station Square and the first place they passed by in the city was a retail store, making Sonic really curious about the kind of things they sold in the 80's.

"Mind if we check out this store?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, normally I don't go to this retail store, so this should be fun." Vanilla said, as they both walked in the retails store.

Sonic eyes widen to see the old technology he saw that the retail store was selling and the prices that were a lot cheaper and less expensive than they are in his time. Sonic's eyes were caught when he saw a library of "N.E.S" games catching his attention.

"Hey Vanilla I'm gonna be where the games are at." Sonic said, leaving the rabbit.

"Sure thing John, I'll be over here near the quilting department, I'll meet with you once I'm done choosing which yarn I want to sew for a sweater." Vanilla said, as Sonic nodded at the rabbit and headed to N.E.S. games that the store was offering.

"Even as a teen, she still does quilting." Sonic said, seeing that Vanilla is a expert of quilting in his time, even showing her daughter Cream to quilt.

When Sonic reached the "N.E.S." section of the store, he remember hearing that the "N.E.S." was the video game console that everyone went crazy for back in the 80's and helped the saved the future of video games, especially since the video game industry was suffering from the video game crash of 1983, caused by the infamous Atari 2600 game "E.T. the Extra Terrestrial " for the "Atari 2600" base on the movie with the same name. Not only did it take down the Atari 2600, it also took down other gaming console at the time like the "ColecoVision" and the Intellivision many other video game companies.

Sonic saw the prices of the games were around the same price that video games in his time were. Some are about fifty to sixty dollars for each game, which is really crazy especially since now a days you can get those games in a emulation of some sort.

Sonic saw some good games he could easily recognize and the bad ones as well. Their were also "N.E.S." accessories like "R.O.B the Robot", "N.E.S advantage", "N.E.S game genie", "Miracle Piano", the "Power Pad" and the famous "Power Glove" (I love the Power Glove. It's so "bad".) as well. The bad games are usually the ones that have a licenced products to movies, cartoons, and tv shows.

"Man do I feel bad for people not knowing which games are good to play." Sonic said, looking at a copy of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" on "N.E.S".

The reason why is because people back in the 80's didn't have the internet to rely on, unlike the folks in his timeline who have access to the internet where they can learn whether or not if a game is good or not preventing them to waste their money on something bad.

Other than buying a video game magazine, a kid back in the 80's had to be extremely lucky that the game they bought was good or else they just wasted their hard earn allowance given by their parents, making them have a bad weekend. Which nobody ever wants. (Not to mention 60 bucks down the drain, consider you younger folks reading this to be lucky for the technology that we have now.)

Sonic put the copy of "Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" back on the shelf, only for a kid, who is wearing a white button shirt with a pocket shirt filled with pen and pencils. The kid was wearing some khaki pants that his white button shirt was tucked into and he wore some glasses, making him look like a nerd.

The nerdy kid pick up the game off the shelf, "Dr, Jekyll and Mr, Hype huh? Looks fun to play." The kid said, looking all over the box art of the game.

Sonic decided to help the kid avoid the game, knowing how infamously bad the game is. "Hey kid, I don't think you want to play that game." He said.

"What why?" the kid said, looking up to Sonic.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to play that game." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, look how awesome the box art is. I bet your saying that because it's the last copy and you want to get it for yourself." The kid shot back.

"Look you should really put back that game it's not-" Sonic was cut off.

"Quiet mister, I'm gonna buy this game now, so that you can't play it." The kid said, walking away from the hedgehog.

"Wait! Kid what's your name?" Sonic asked.

"My name is James." The boy answered, finally leaving the scene.

"Well James, I have a feeling that you're gonna be one angry nerd when you play that game. That or if you ever play some games by LJN." Sonic said, laughing knowing how LJN was infamous for publishing the worst licensed video games.

A little after visiting the retail store, Sonic and Vanilla went to see a wrestling event that was happening in Station Square's convention center. Vanilla wasn't really into watching wrestling at first, but after watching a wrestler name "Macho Man" Randy Savage wrestle in the ring against "The Ultimate Warrior", she became pretty hooked to wrestling thanks to Sonic.

Vanilla even manage to get a autograph from Randy Savage when Sonic and her sneaked into the back of the convention to do so. Soon after the wrestling show ended they left the place laughing with Vanilla looking at her autograph picture of Randy Savage in her hands. Vanilla was the time of her life with Sonic beside her.

"Who knew watching wrestling could be so fun." Vanilla said, rolling up her poster of Randy Savage.

"Yeah, me and a friend used to watch a lot of wrestling together as kids. We love it because of the cheesiness, corniness, and awesome moves they perform. It's basically watching a soap opera with burly men and women in funny costumes, duking it out against each other. Although, he's more of a fan it than I am now a days." Sonic said.

"Well then, that has to be the best soap opera I ever saw. I'll be watching it on my television for now when it's on." Vanilla said.

"I would love it if someone drew me a picture of Randy Savage wrestling a human size beef jerky of some sort. I would so put it on my fridge." Vanilla said happily, while Sonic was laughing at her remark.

"Oh man, just wait until I tell Tails that I met Randy Savage in person. He's gonna flip out." Sonic said, laughing in his head.

The two were walking by rollerblading derby, where Vanilla caught a glimpse of her friend Clara rollerblading with her boyfriend.

"John, could I go talk to a friend in the derby?" Vanilla asked.

"Sure, this place looks kinda interesting anyways." Sonic said, as he and Vanilla walk through the doors of the derby. Sonic was pretty amazed to see the fancy 80's decor.

There was the large area for rollerblading that was in the middle of the building where Sonic saw people rollerblading on their own or with their friends. The far left of the building was a snack bar where with a neon sign, where he saw people laughing and chilling out. As the two got close to the rollerblading area. Vanilla's fox friend Clara spotted her and Sonic walking side by side.

"Hey Clara! Over here!" Vanilla shouted, waving to get to her friend's attention.

"Vanilla!" said Clara, as she and her boyfriend made their way towards Sonic and Vanilla.

Clara took off her rollerblades and and exited the ring hugging Vanilla.

"Vanilla, what are you doing here?" Clara asked.

"Well I was just passing by and I spotted you and your boyfriend rollerblading and I just wanted to say hi to you." Vanilla smiled softly.

"Aw thanks Vanilla, me and Danny are just practicing for the rollerblading contest." Clara said.

"Vanilla, you met my boyfriend Danny." Clara said.

"Hey Danny." Vanilla greeted.

"Hey Vanilla." Danny greeted back. Danny was anthropomorphic orange mongoose dating Clara.

The red fox then notice the blue hedgehog looking around the area. "Hey it's that guy I saw you chasing the other day." Clara said.

"So who is he?" Clara said, with a teasing face seeing that Vanilla was walking along the hedgehog.

"Promise to keep a secret." Vanilla said.

"Yeah sure." Clara responded.

"He's the same hedgehog that saved the people from the burning building the other day." Vanilla whispered in Clara's ear softly.

Clara eyes widen as looked at the dressed hedgehog, "That's him?! I hardly recognize him with those silly clothes he's wearing." Clara said, looking at Sonic's stripy scarf and felt hat.

"Oh come on, I think he's kinda cute looking in those clothes." Vanilla said, with a small blush.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two on a date together!?" Clara excited.

"What! No!" Vanilla blushing even more.

"We're just hanging out after all. After he saved me from Sniff and his gang at the park yesterday." Vanilla said.

Hearing Sniff's name made Clara furious that the Skunk was messing with Vanilla again. "That stupid skunk, when will he learn that you're not interested him. When I see him I gonna give him a smack on the face." Clara cracking her knuckles.

"No need, John took care of him and his gang all by himself without throwing a punch or kick. I tell ya he was amazing as when he saved those people from the burning building." Vanilla said.

"What's his full name? I'm actually been dying to know." Clara asked.

"His name is John Smith. He said that he's from a place far away from here." Vanilla said.

"So I was right, he is from a foreign country." Clara said, as she kept looking at the hedgehog, who was still looking around the area.

"Yeah, I got a feeling he won't be staying for so long." Vanilla said, with hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then you got to spend the time you got with him before he goes." Clara said putting her hand on Vanilla's shoulder. "Don't let it go to waste." Clara giving Vanilla a caring smile.

As Vanilla and Clara kept going with their talk, Sonic was walking around admiring the decor as he kept on looking at the area.

"Man this place looks so cool to hang out. It's a shame that they closed down this place in my time." Sonic said, eating some jelly babies that he had with him. Sonic's eyes then caught something that made his jaw drop at first sight.

"No way!" Sonic said, as he began to run towards to what he saw."It's you!" Sonic said, with his face push against a glass case.

What he saw in front of him was the same tiki that he found in Vanilla's attic and the same one that send him back in time in the first place. "It's here, that tiki." Sonic watched it carefully as the tiki's eyes glowed red for a few seconds before dying out.

"If that tiki send me here, then it can take me back to my time." Sonic said, staring at the tiki. Sonic couldn't break the glass or else it would cause a disturbance and he didn't what to cause any trouble. He couldn't just take it out of the glass, since it locked up pretty good in there. Sonic then caught one of the employees that worked at the derby and went straight to the worker.

"Hey sir!" Sonic shouted, as the worker faced the dressed hedgehog.

"Yes, how can I help you." The worker said, as he was brushing the floors.

"Yeah I was wondering, if I can look at that tiki in that glass case over there, closer in my hands." Sonic pointing at the tiki.

"Sorry pal no can do." The worker said.

Sonic then show his bag of jelly babies to the worker. "Would you like a jelly baby?" Sonic said in a friendly tone.

"Oh don't mind if I do." The worker said, as he grabbed a jelly baby from the small bag and ate it happily.

"Would you now let me hold that tiki." Sonic said, hoping that the jelly baby offer would work.

"No." The worker said.

"Oh come on, can I just hold the tiki in my hands for a minute." Sonic pleaded.

"No. That tiki is the trophy for the winners who win the rollerblading next month." The worker said.

"Rollerblading contest?" Sonic scratching his head.

"Yes, we are having a contest here next month, where two people must show off their best dance moves to three judges. Winners not only gets that trophy, but also get to win a trip to Hawaii. I suggest you find yourself a rollerblading partner for the contest if you want to win that tiki so much. Thanks for the jelly baby by the way, it was quite delicious." The worker said, leaving Sonic.

"Rollerblading contest huh?" Sonic said to himself. "Well I am pretty good at rollerblading, so I'm gonna join in the contest." Sonic thinking to himself. "I really need to get that tiki if I want to get back home. The only problem now is that I need a partner for the contest, but who?" Sonic said, rubbing his chin. (But I think you already who it is, I mean come on.)

Sonic looked to where Vanilla was at, still talking to her friend Clara. Vanilla caught Sonic looking at her and gave him a soft smile, which he gave a soft smiled back as he then got an idea.

"Well it looks like I found my partner for the contest." Sonic said, seeing that Vanilla is the only person who would help him at the moment. "Looks like we to pull a cheesy 80's moment if we want to win this." Sonic said, slamming his fist to his palm.

The next day

"You want me to WHAT!?" Vanilla yelled, surprise to hear what she was hearing from the autumn scarf wearing hedgehog.

"You heard me, I want you to be my partner for the rollerblading contest." Sonic said, to Vanilla who was looking at the ground blushing madly. The two were back in Vanilla's house where Sonic is asking teenage Vanilla to be his partner for the rollerblading contest.

Vanilla was shocked, never did she ever thought she'll ever rollerblade in her life, let alone be a partner of someone.

"But why me?" Vanilla asked.

"You're only one I can rely on this. I know we could do it if we work together. It's just really important that we win that contest and it would mean a lot to me if you could help me do that." Sonic replied with a friendly smile.

Vanilla turned away from the blue hedgehog for she didn't know what to say, she wanted to say yes and she wanted to say no at the same time. Vanilla was fighting with herself inside, trying to come up with an answer. Vanilla stopped when she remember what her Clara said to her the day before.

 _"You got to spend the time you got with him before he goes. Don't let it go to waste."_ the voice of her friend Clara echoed in her. Vanilla put her head up and faced the hedgehog with a bold smile.

"Alright John, count me in." Vanilla said.

"Excellent, thanks Vanilla you're awesome. This means a lot to me." Sonic said, giving Vanilla a light hug, causing her to blush even more.

"But but but John there's only one problem about this." Vanilla stuttering her words.

"Yeah what is it?" Sonic asked.

"I can't rollerblade. I never rollerblade in my whole life and we only have a month before the contest starts." Vanilla stated.

Sonic laughed, "Hahahaha that's plenty of time. Rollerblading isn't hard as most people think it is. I'll teach you the basics and you'll be rollerblading like a pro in seconds." Sonic said, extending his hand to Vanilla.

"Let's get started shall we?" Sonic said, with a smile. Vanilla smiled back and grabbed his hand as the two headed to practice.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic and Vanilla were at the derby practicing for the contest, as you expect the teen rabbit was having a hard time rollerblading for she kept on holding the bars on the derby. Trying not to fall again to the ground.

"WAHH!" Vanilla shouted, falling on her buttocks for the seven time that day as she left go of the bars. Sonic rollerblading his way towards Vanilla and picking her up from the ground.

"Come on Vanilla, just copy what I do." Sonic said.

"I can't do it John, I'll never rollerblade good enough for the contest." Vanilla said sadly, looking down at the ground.

"Non sense. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." Sonic said, holding out his hand with a caring smile on him. Vanilla smiled, looking at the blue hedgehog's emerald eyes as she grabbed his hand and went back to practice.

The two kept on practicing for whole month before the contest, during that month Vanilla found herself getting closer to the blue hedgehog as they practice. The times that Vanilla was with Sonic, she was having the time of her life for not only when they practice rollerblading, they also had some time to hang out together like eat lunch or watch movies together.

When Vanilla isn't working at her shift at the diner. Vanilla felt like she was going on an adventure whenever she's around Sonic. Before Vanilla met Sonic, she wasn't really outgoing like your average 80's teen, she would usually go out if one friends like Clara invited her nor she wouldn't try anything new.

For Sonic, he found more respect for the teen rabbit for as he got to know more about Vanilla's life about the hardships things she had to deal with as a teen, and how hard she worked at the diner to help pay the house with her parents and was surprised to see how she becomes a respectable woman in his timeline, thinking to himself that Cream should be really proud of her mother.

Time went on and Vanilla got the better in rollerblading. The teen rabbit found herself jumping and spinning around with Sonic as they did their rollerblading dance moves laughing and chatting, having a grand time of her life. The two were now ready, for whenever Vanilla rollerblade with Sonic, she would have a bold smile and a face of determination to win the contest. Both were ready for what's about to come to them.

The morning came, it was the day of the contest both Sonic and Vanilla were at the kitchen table eating breakfast alongside Vanilla's parents with Sonic and Vanilla smiling with each bite of their breakfast.

"Well I see you two are excited for today." Choco, said looking at the smiles on his daughter and the hedgehog had on.

"Yeah you bet, tonight is the rollerblading contest!" Vanilla said, excitedly.

"My my my Vanilla, I never seen you fully active like this, especially in the morning. You're usually all gloomy and sleepy in the morning." Berry said, surprised by her daughter's energy.

"Yeah, I'm just really feeling it today is all." Vanilla said, looking at Sonic with a smile, who was laughing at her remark.

"Oh by the way John, I won't be able to hang out with you today." Vanilla said.

"Why?" Sonic questioned, before taking a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"I'm gonna be working my shift at the diner today, but don't worry I'll meet up with you at the derby for the contest tonight when my shift is over." Vanilla said.

"Sure thing, beside there's somethings I wanted try out in the city that I saw were interesting." Sonic said.

"Don't forget Vanilla. Me and your father will be there at the contest rooting for you and John." Berry said.

"We know you guys will win. You two practice like no tomorrow during the past month. I'm even planning a little party here afterwards if you win or lose." Choco said.

"Thanks dad." Vanilla thanked her father.

"Yeah thanks, winning will make the party even better." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up.

After breakfast, the blue hedgehog and the vanilla colored rabbit were outside of the house, where Vanilla was wearing her uniform for work and Sonic getting ready make his way to the city.

"Vanilla hurry up! You don't want to be late for work now!" Vanilla's father shouted from the car, who is driving Vanilla to the diner.

"Coming dad!" Vanilla shouted at her dad before facing Sonic. "Remember John, I'll be at the diner if you need anything from me." Vanilla said.

"What are you a mother? Oh wait?" Sonic rethinking on what he said.

Vanilla was confused by what he meant, but laughed anyways, "I'll head straight to the derby when my shift is over." Vanilla said.

"Don't worry, that contest is for us to win." Sonic said, giving a thumbs up.

 _"And the way for me to get back home."_ Sonic said in his head.

"Okay see ya tonight!" Vanilla shouted, running towards her father's car. Sonic waved goodbye to the rabbit as he watch her leave in the car with her father.

"Man Vanilla is more energetic before I came into this time. Looks like I helped her come out of her shell. Maybe that's why Vanilla let's Cream hang out with me and the gang." Sonic said, smiling.

"I wonder if I should ever tell Cream that I met her mother when she was a teen. She'll probably wouldn't believe me." Sonic laughing at the thought. "Anyways let's see what the 80's version of Station Square has in store for me today." Sonic said, leaving the area in a blue blur

As Sonic made his way to Station Square, the first place Sonic headed to was a video/music store, selling new released VHS tapes and hit music that was playing in the store's radio and old record albums. There, Sonic saw some people dancing to the music that they were listening on the headphones out loud, which was some AC/DC, Queen, Iron Maiden, and Van Halen music that he could hear.

The store itself was playing one of Sonic's favorite song; "Red Red Wine" by "UB40". A song that always puts Sonic in a relaxed mood whenever he hears it. He was also spinning his long scarf to the beat of the music. Sonic saw some VHS tapes that had movies he had never heard or seen, which he was tempted to buy a few just to see what they were all about, but did not at the end. Not only were there VHS tapes that the hedgehog found in the store.

There were movies in laserdisc formats, which were large movie disc that are the size of a record player disc, but only a bit bigger (Seriously, look it up. It's huge like a frisby!). There was CED format, which were long rectangle skinny cartridges that has the disc of the movie in them.

You never get to see the disc as you insert the skinny cartridges in the CED machine like a N.E.S cartridge would, but only larger, leaving the cartridge itself a empty shell (They also have a cool cover art of the movie on the front and back.).

Last but not least, there were the BETA tapes, which were like VHS tapes, but a bit smaller. BETA tapes were mostly used by a television broadcast and other professionals. If you put a BETA tape in it's machine, it makes a cool sound like a Transformer would, kinda like "Soundwave's" if that helps you imagine it.

This is also the time in the 80's, where the VHS company and BETA company were going up against each other for top quality movies and sales, until eventually VHS won in the end. Truly if you ever saw these formats in person, you be surprise on the many ways people watch movies back then, compare to how we currently watch them in our lives today.

Much to Sonic's surprise as he venture further in the store, he found some VHS copies from the Godzilla films, which were really rare to find in the 80's if you were fan of the mutated lizard. Sonic then remember something as he looked at the box art of the VHS copies of the Godzilla films, he can't quite put his tongue on it, but the answer is right there in front of him.

Sonic kept thinking to himself trying to find the answer, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a love couple talking to each other as they walked around the looking for a movie to watch together as they spoke out loud that he couldn't help but listen to them.

"There's ain't any good movies to watch." The girlfriend complain.

"We could watch "Rocky"." The boyfriend suggest.

"Again?! No way, that movie is great but I want to watch something different and huge." The girlfriend said.

"Well I heard that there is a movie called "Godzilla 1985" that's playing in theaters. It's about a giant mutated lizard who can shoot an atomic blast out of it's mouth, destroying cities and what not." The boyfriend said.

"Why didn't you say that sooner, come on let's go watch it! That sounds awesome!" said the girl, as she and her boyfriend ran to the nearest movie theater.

"I love my girlfriend!" The boyfriend shouted out.

Sonic face palm himself really hard when he heard what the guy said and a little jealous that he couldn't do the same thing with his own girlfriend Tiara at the moment.

"Of course, how can I forget that Godzilla 1985 came out this year. It even has the year in the title of the movie for crying out loud. Some Godzilla fan I am." Sonic said, mocking himself.

Sonic left the store in a blue blur and ran to the nearest movie theater, easily catching up to the couple he heard at the store, beating them there at the theater.

"There it is, Godzilla 1985." Sonic said, looking at the movie poster of "Godzilla 1985" that was displayed outside of the theater. "I got plenty of time before the big contest and what better way to spend my time by watching a Godzilla film that I have seen more times than a person should in their lives. This is probably the 1985th times I seen this movie hahaha." Sonic joked, walking up to the counter where the ticket guy was at.

"One ticket to Godzilla 1985." Sonic said.

The ticket guy handed Sonic his ticket which cost $2.75, really cheap compared to how much the tickets in his time cost and so were the snacks and drinks. With Sonic making his way to the entrance of the theater, he was unaware that someone in a dark alleyway was watching him go in the theater with eyes of revenge.

When the movie was over, people coming out of the theaters were confused on why the actor's voices in the Godzilla film didn't match the way the mouth moved. Sonic laughed at those people. knowing that they haven't seen much japanese films, where the english dubs of those films don't match the lips of the actors.

Sonic was tired when he walked out the theaters as anybody would when they sit on a theater seat for two hours. Sonic looked at a clocked, displayed outside of a store to see that he had many hours left, before the contest starts.

As Sonic was walking through the streets, he came by alleyway where he heard a person call out for help.

"Help somebody help!" the voice cried. Sonic's hero instinct kicked in as he ran towards the alleyway to help the person in need.

"Don't worry I coming to help! Hang on!" Sonic shouted, thinking somebody is being mug by a robber.

As he reached the corner of the alleyway, he got whacked in the face with a wooden plank (80's style) by a mysterious figure, knocking him out cold on the ground. The mysterious figure picked the hedgehog's body and became stealthily with each step ahe figure took taking the unconscious hedgehog away from the alleyway.

Hours later

"Ugh…."Sonic moaned in pain that he felt from his head.

He felt both his arms being dragged by two people as he was looking down at the ground with his legs motionless on the ground. Sonic didn't know where he was at. The only thing he could see was a light at the end of the pathway where the two men were taking him.

When they reached the end of the pathway, the two men threw Sonic in a pit of some sort, landing on a dirt ground. Sonic slowly got up to his feet and looked around.

"What!? Where am I?" Sonic shouted. Spotlights then the hedgehog's face. Many other lights began to turn on around the hedgehog. Sonic found himself in a battle arena in a junkyard of some sort. Sonic saw that the walls around him were barricaded with old used cars and old junk as the walls of the battle arena. The hedgehog saw that on top of the walls were people in leather jackets chanting and going crazy as they watched him down in the arena, getting ready for the show that's about to start.

"Welcome hero!" said a familiar voice in a sarcastic tone. Sonic turned around to find none other the gang leader Sniff sitting on his throne chair, giving the hedgehog a devilish smile.

"You? I thought I took care of you!" Sonic said.

"Hahaha you thought didn't you." Sniff mocked.

"Why am I here?!" Sonic shouted.

"To teach you lesson that nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it." Sniff said, as he went on.

"I knocked you out cold with that wooden plank and brought you here to see if you can survive my battle arena." Sniff said, as his crowd cheered.

"You're making a huge mistake, let me go and nobody gets hurt." Sonic said.

"Well Mr. Hero, I'll let you go if you can survive my gang, but I'll doubt that will happen especially since I got a new recruit that will crash you to bits." Sniff said.

Sniff snapped his fingers and soon came out members of his gang in their motorcycles from the opposite side of the arena, circling the hedgehog like vultures waiting for their prey to die. Sonic looked around to see the crowd throwing weapons to the bikers to use against the hedgehog.

Sonic doesn't seem to have much of a choice as he got into his fighting position, ready for the action that was gonna unfold.

"Once your done with. I'm gonna take sweet Vanilla out on a hot date." Sniff laughed.

"Like will ever happen." Sonic mocked back.

The first biker charged up to the blue hedgehog at full speed with his motorcycle. Sonic dodge the biker and used his stripy scarf to pull the biker off his bike. At this, all the other bikers began to charge at Sonic all at once with their weapons in hand. Sonic dodge, punched and kicked the bikers off their bike and began to fight them fist to fist.

The hedgehog counter one of the biker's attack as he tried to kick Sonic from behind only to get his leg grabbed by the blue hedgehog and got spun over and got kicked into the stomach by the hedgehog.

Two members tried attacking at once, but only get their heads grabbed by Sonic and headed butted their heads together. There was one guy that was using metal parts as a set of armor preventing Sonic from doing any physical damage. Sonic found a way around this as he notice that the head was the only part not protected.

Sonic did a spin dash on the guy, causing him to be dizzy and stun as Sonic took the opportunity to lay multiple rapid punches on the armor guy's face, knocking him out. Sonic's eyes quickly caught a guy throwing a car wheel, aiming for him. Sonic quickly grabbed the car wheel and threw it back at the guy.

Sonic was face to face with a biker guy with a steel pipe in his hand. With every swing that the biker took at the hedgehog, Sonic evaded all of them. Sonic jumped over the guy with the steel pipe in his hand and kicked him in the back. Sonic faced a man holding a car door as his shield, Sonic beat this guy by jumping into the air and doing his power stomp on the top of the car door knocking the guy down to the ground.

Sonic was heavily breathing, looking around the area he found nothing but the guys he beat on the ground moaning in pain.

"Well done Butthead," Sniff mocked, applauding for the hedgehog.

"But that was only just round one. Get ready for round two." Sniff said, as he snapped his fingers sending more gauntlets of his men coming in the arena wanting to face the hedgehog themselves.

"Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while." Sonic cracking his head and knuckles. "Honey would love being here right now facing these guys." Sonic getting back into his fighting position for the fight of that night.

With Vanilla

The teen rabbit was at the derby with friend Clara, waiting for their turn for the contest. Vanilla was sweating nervously as she watch the other people compete with the crowd cheering and clapping. The contest started about a hour ago and Sonic was nowhere to be found, which was making the teen rabbit sweat like crazy. She thought she'll meet the hedgehog by the time she got there, only to be mistaken.

"Where is he?" Vanilla said, looking around the derby.

"You do think he left did he." Clara suggest.

"No he wouldn't do that, we practice all month. Why would he just leave out of sudden." Vanilla said. "Maybe something came up, like a bad situation of some sort." Clara said.

"Maybe. I just hope he shows up in time before we start." Vanilla said, watching the other contenders do their moves.

"You guys are lucky that you'll be going on last. John has plenty of time to make it before that happens." Clara said, patting Vanilla's shoulder.

"Yeah, but the competition looks really tough. Me and John have to pull a moment of some sort if we want to win this." Vanilla said, looking at the scores that each contender got.

"Oh John please hurry. I hope you're okay if you're really in a bad situation right now, but even if you are I know you can do it." Vanilla said in her head, as the crowd continued to cheer and clap around for the people showing off their best rollerblading dance moves.

With Sonic

Sonic was almost dead tired, he took down the fifth gauntlet of Sniff's gang which really took a lot energy out of him as they seem to get more aggressive by each passing moment. He was too tired that there were times that the hedgehog got hit before he can counter any of Sniff's men attack.

But somehow in the end the blue blur manage to pull it off, surprising the crowd that were watching.

"It's over Sniff, I took down your best men. Now let me go!" Sonic said, letting breathing heavily.

Sniff laughed at the hedgehog, "My best men huh?" The skunk said.

"You haven't beaten my best man." Sniffed said, getting up from his seat.

"What do you mean? You getting married or what?" Sonic asked, in a mocking tone.

"You'll see." Sniff said, as he pulled a lever next to him."You're gonna love this next bit." The skunk mocked.

When the leather wearing skunk pulled down the lever, the gate from the other side of the arena opened, releasing white smoke hiding Sniff's best minion. Sonic felt the ground shake harder and harder almost if an earthquake was happening.

The crowd were cheering loudly, knowing who is coming out from the gate as the crowd started to chant excitedly and created a beat by clapping their hands.

"Beat 'em up! Beat 'em up! Break his neck! Break his neck! Beat 'em up! Beat 'em up! Break his neck! Break his neck!" The people chanted in a song, wanting this guy to break Sonic.

The hedgehog show no sign of fear on his face, as he was getting ready to face for what's about to come to him. The white smoke finally cleared off and out came a huge burly anthropomorphic bear charging up to Sonic at full speed.

Sonic was surprise by the size and muscles of the bear, which was really outstanding to him for he never saw a being that large. The bear tried to attack Sonic down to ground with his punch, but Sonic side move and punch the bear in the face.

The punch Sonic laid did nothing as the bear looked at the blue hedgehog with a devilish smile and then grabbed the hedgehog's body with his hands with ease and threw his body against a wall with great force.

"So Butthead, I like you to meet Big Brute. My best man." Sniff introducing Sonic to the large Hulk size bear.

"Play nice ladies." Sniff mocked, as he laughed at Sonic who was on the ground feeling the pain the from the throw.

Sonic slowly got to his feet as the bear watch him from the distance, letting out loud meaty grunts that Sonic could hear from a far. Sonic has faced big brutes like these before and he knew that his normal attacks weren't going to do any good.

He had to think tactical if he wants to beat this Hulk size bear. Sonic watched as the bear ran up to him, as the blue hedgehog was timing his next move. The bear let out a loud roar, hoping to body slam the hedgehog to the wall with the ground shaking very violently as the bear ran towards Sonic, but the Blue Blur quickly dodge roll out of the way, making the bear hit the wall with his head.

Sonic this is the second when the bear charged up to him and force his head to the wall a second time, only this time it made the bear daze and dizzy from the impact. Sonic took the opportunity of the daze bear and laid a few hits to the bear before he got back to motion.

"Urg! I will crush you!" Big Brute shouted in pain from Sonic's attack, with Sonic keeping distance far from the titan size bear.

"Need a little help there? Well, okay then. Boys?" Sniff laughed, sending in his minions to help the bear defeat Sonic.

The crowd that was Sniff's gang, jump out of their seats and joined the fight against the hedgehog. While this was happening, the bear picked a huge piece of metal, almost the size of a car and threw it at the hedgehog. Sonic dodge it in time, only to be surround by Sniff's gang. Sonic now has to face both Big Brute and Sniff's gang at the same time.

As the fight went on for what seem like hours, Sonic found himself getting more and more tired. However Sonic used the advantages the bear's size and strength by tricking him into ramming to some of Sniff's gang. Sonic then thought of a good idea that will beat Sniff's minions and the bear. The Blue Blur ran behind the bear and climbed his back up to the back of his head and used the stripy scarf that he was wearing and blindfolded the titan bear's eyes, making Big Brute foolishly attack his allies like bowling pins.

Sonic rode the titan as if he was in a rodeo using his sheer strength to even up the odds, controlling the bear. All of Sniff's minions felled and were defeated. All was left was Sniff who was nervously worry for what's about to happen next.

Sonic smirked, as he then used the body of the bear to ram the wall that Sniff was on top of, making the skunk fall flat in his face and made a huge hole in the wall for a exit for him. The impact also knocked out the bear out cold, seeing that his body couldn't take much more.

Sonic was now a free hedgehog, seeing his opponents were defeated by him alone. Sonic looked at the huge bear with a frown.

"Stay down." Sonic said. "Man that was a close one."

"I got to make it to the contest if I want to get that tiki to get back home. I hope Vanilla isn't mad at me for being late." Sonic said, leaving in a blue blur. Unaware by the hedgehog, Sniff was watching him leave with eyes full of hatred.

"You haven't seen the last of me Butthead, nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it." Sniff said, before passing out.

At the derby

"Coming up next to perform are Vanilla the Rabbit and John Smith. One minute til show time." the announcer on the speaker said.

Vanilla was now sweating like a waterfall hearing that.

"Where is he?! Where is he?! Where is he?!" Vanilla stuttering, panicking quickly walking back and forward. Clara and her boyfriend Danny already did their performance and now the last one left are Sonic and Vanilla.

Vanilla looked all over, but found no sight of Sonic anywhere.

"Will Vanilla the Rabbit and John Smith, please step forward." The announcer said, making Vanilla swallow her saliva hard, from nervous feeling she felt. Vanilla shyly and slowly rollerblade to the center of ring, where three judges were eyeing Vanilla as everything around her became silent.

"Where is your partner?" one of the judges asked.

"Yes, where is your partner, you gotta have another person with you to compete." the other judge said.

"Well you see he's kinda running a bit late, could you give him another minute or so for him to show up." Vanilla pleaded at the judges.

"I'm sorry young rabbit, but the rules restricted any extended time to any late contenders. I'm afraid I'm gonna have-"

"Wait! I'm here!"

Hearing the voice made Vanilla give out the biggest smile she have ever done for what she saw was Sonic bursting out from the entrance.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, did I miss anything." Sonic joked, rollerblading his way to Vanilla.

Sonic was standing next to Vanilla who looked at him with a angry face. "Where in the world were you?!" Vanilla shouted. Sonic surprise to Vanilla's angry expression for the first time.

"Sorry Vanilla, but Sniff and his gang caused me some trouble before I got here." Sonic replied.

"You mean Sniff made you late?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah, but I took care him and his gang. I'll tell you more about it later, but right now we have a contest to win." Sonic said, as he and Vanilla got ready to show off their moves.

Sonic and Vanilla faced the judges as the music they chose to rollerblade began to kick in. The song that was playing was one of Vanilla's favorite song "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go" by "Wham!". The crowd cheered loudly when the music started playing out loud.

Sonic and Vanilla were moving to the beat of the music, moving their body as they twist and turned. The two were pulling out some of the moves that they practice really hard during the past month. The people and judges were outstanded for they saw were moves that nobody has ever seen or done.

Both Sonic and Vanilla felt their adrenaline running through their blood. The two felt their hearts on fire with a strong desire of winning that rages deep within them with fever's rising high and the moment of truth that draws near. Vanilla felt like she was living a dream and she didn't want to wake up from it if were a dream to begin with.

Sonic was also having fun, as they rollerblade to the music. The two laughed as the audience were clapping to the music, feeling the spark that they got watching the two dance. Even the judges found themselves off their seats dancing to the music.

When the two finished their dance, the audience couldn't stop clapping as they all cheered for the two's performance. The judges came up to the two and handed over the tiki over to them and tickets to go to Hawaii.

"You two win, never in my life I have ever seen such a great performance in my life." One of the judges said, giving both Sonic and Vanilla a handshake.

"We did it John! I can't believe we won!" Vanilla said, giving Sonic a deep hug as confetti was dropping from the ceiling for their victory.

Sonic hugged Vanilla back and looked at the tiki that was in his hand. "We sure did." Sonic said.

After the contest, Sonic and Vanilla headed back home where Sonic celebrated with Vanilla's friend and parents. Sonic watched from the sofa with a smile, looking at everyone having a fun time. Not to say he wasn't having a fun time either, he played some of the party games that were there and ate the food for everyone to eat and were listening to some 80's music.

Sonic and Vanilla even talked some more as the time went on and had fun together with the others with Vanilla shocked to hear what Sonic told her about Sniff try to do with him that made him late to the derby. Vanilla decided to give the tickets to Hawaii to her friend Clara, seeing that she couldn't really go. Soon the party ended and Vanilla's friends going back to their homes and soon everyone went to sleep except for Sonic who was looking at the tiki that caused the whole time travel mess to begin with.

Sonic decide to activate the tiki outside of the house, so he won't cause a disturbance for Vanilla and her parents in the night. Sonic made his way to the backyard where he tried to activate the tiki.

"Come on you stupid thing, send me back home." Sonic shaking the tiki angrily.

"What's does this thing need? 1.21 gigawatts to work or something." Sonic said, stilling shaking the tiki. The blue blur saw the eyes of the tiki light up and began to shake causing the hedgehog to make the tiki face the opposite of him.

The tiki shot it's red beam on a wall, making a time portal.

"Wow." Sonic amazed, seeing the portal spin around. What shocked Sonic was that he saw himself in the portal in his present time finding the tiki in Vanilla's attic.

"I wonder how did this tiki end up being in Vanilla's attic in the first place." Sonic thinking to himself.

"John! Where are you?" shouted a female voice, cutting the hedgehog's thoughts.

Sonic saw Vanilla making her way to the backyard, luckily for him the portal was on the other side of the house, so that Vanilla didn't see it. Sonic quickly made his towards Vanilla, who was looking for the hedgehog when she spotted him leaving the house. Sonic could have just jump into the portal and leave, but he didn't want to at the moment. Not until he said goodbye to the teen rabbit.

"Hey Vanilla! I'm over here." Sonic said.

"What are you doing out here John? Why aren't you asleep?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh you know, just a bit of stargazing." Sonic making up an excuse.

"Oh mind if I join you?" Vanilla said, standing next the hedgehog.

"Not at all." Sonic said with a smile, as the two looked at the stars above them for a few minutes in silence.

Sonic then broke the silence, "No actually, I wasn't here to stargaze." Sonic said, looking down the ground.

"Then what is it? Vanilla asked.

"I…...have to leave." Sonic said sadly. Vanilla felt her heart sink hearing those words coming out of his mouth.

Sonic knew this wouldn't be easy for her especially how attached she is to him.

"R-really?" Vanilla said, choking up in her words. Sonic didn't want to leave the teen rabbit like this but he had no choice, he didn't belong in this time and he knows it.

"Vanilla, thanks for showing me the kindness you and your parents gave me. Your such an amazing person I have ever met." Sonic said, as Vanilla's tears began to slowly come out.

"Please don't go. With you around I never felt so alive." Vanilla said, trying get her words out.

"I have to, my reason being is that I don't belong here. I belong somewhere else. My time here is up." Sonic said, looking away from the rabbit.

"Then let me come with you. We could go together, I'll pack my bags and-." Vanilla cried, when Sonic cut her off. "No you belong here with your friends and family. I don't want you to leave them just for me." Sonic said.

"The same things goes for me where I must go." Sonic said. Vanilla felt her heart sink some more.

"Here." Sonic said. Vanilla saw what the hedgehog had in his hand was the tiki.

"The tiki trophy?" Vanilla said, a bit surprise to see it on the hedgehog's hand.

"Keep it as a reminder of all of the fun times we had together. Hold on to it very dearly for me please." Sonic said. The more Sonic talked, the more harder it was for Vanilla hold on to her tears.

"Hey don't cry, always keep a positive thought." said the hedgehog as he went on.

"Vanilla, I have a feeling in the future you'll become a wonderful person and you'll probably have a child full of energy and life that you'll love and be proud of to have. You'll even might embarrass your kid in front of their friends by show them some baby pics." Sonic said, making Vanilla smile softly.

"Remember this as well, have fun while growing up. There's no point of growing up if you can't act a bit childish sometimes." Sonic said, with Vanilla remembering these words for the rest of her life.

"Will I ever see you again?" Vanilla asked.

Sonic smiled softly at her question. "I guarantee it." Sonic giving Vanilla a thumbs up.

Sonic turned away and began to make his way towards where the portal was, which Vanilla was unaware that it was on the other side of the house.

"John! Wait!" Vanilla shouted, stopping the hedgehog dead in his tracks.

When Sonic turned he was immediately greeted by a huge hug from the teen rabbit.

Sonic smiled as he hugged back the teen rabbit, "Don't you forget about me." Vanilla said, as the two were hugging.

"Trust me, I won't forget such an amazing person." Sonic said. "Goodbye Vanilla and remember to be positive."

"Goodbye John, I'll miss you." Vanilla answered back as she wipe her tears off her eyes.

The two stopped hugging as Sonic made his way toward the portal that was on the other side of the house. Vanilla watch the hedgehog make his way, holding on to the tiki that he gave her close to her heart.

Sonic was now standing in front of the portal, "I'll see you in a bit Vanilla." Sonic said, jumping into the time portal. Vanilla was unaware by the flash of white light as she kept on looking at the tiki.

Present time

"AHHH!" Sonic screamed, as his body fell to the ground. The Blue Blur found himself back in Vanilla's attic, on top of the messy 80's accessories that he caused.

"I'm back!" Sonic shouted happily. He looked around the area to everything was still the same at it was before he left.

"Looks like I got back moments after I went back in time." Sonic said. The hedgehog looked to the to find the tiki that he gave Vanilla years ago.

"Man talk about some wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." Sonic said picking the tiki.

"I deal with you some other time." Sonic said to the tiki, wanting to know more about the tiki some other time, for right now he just wants to relax at the moment.

"Sonic!" shouted a female voice.

Sonic eyes widen knowing who's voice was that. "Oh no it's Vanilla." Sonic said, as he looked down to see that he is still wearing his clothes from the 80's.

"I can't let Vanilla see me wear this, she'll get suspicious about me." Sonic said, as he quickly jumped into the pile of 80's stuff.

In the pile Sonic quickly took off everything on him, all except his trademark shoes and gloves.

"Sonic!" Vanilla shouted, who is now a full grown woman, came up to the attic to see why Sonic isn't with the rest.

"Sonic are you here?" Vanilla asked.

Sonic pop out from the pile of junk and looked at the middle age rabbit. Sonic felt a little weird, he just saw Vanilla as a teen moments ago and now a full grown woman the next.

"Yeah I'm here, it's just that box of items fell on me." Sonic said, getting out of the pile.

"Sorry about the mess." Sonic said.

As Sonic got out of the pile, the tiki rolled out from it catching the rabbit's eyes. "Oh there it is." Vanilla said, picking up the tiki from the ground.

"What is it?" Sonic pretending not to know.

"Oh its nothing, it's just this tiki trophy that I won with a partner when I was a teen." Vanilla smiling at the tiki. "Oh John Smith how I miss you." Vanilla hugging the tiki deeply.

"Who's John Smith?" Sonic still pretending not to know.

"Just a guy I met who I had a crush on, he was also my partner for the rollerblading contest, where we won this tiki trophy." Vanilla said, pointing at the tiki.

"He gave it to me, as a way for me to remember him by. I still miss him to this day." Vanilla said.

Vanilla looked at the tiki and Sonic with a soft smile, "You know Sonic, you kinda remind me of John. You don't happen to know him would you?" Vanilla asked.

Sonic laughed at her question. "No, I don't know anybody named John Smith, but I can tell by the way you talk about him that he was a pretty cool guy." Sonic said.

"He was amazing Sonic. I think you and John would have been great friends if you guys met." Vanilla said.

"I have a feeling we would." Sonic smiled.

"I also have a feeling that John would be very happy for you and Cream." Sonic said. Vanilla walked up to Sonic and hugged him, taking him by surprise.

Vanilla looked at Sonic as she stopped hugging him. "Thanks Sonic, I don't know why, but when I hugged you. It felt a bit nostalgic for some strange reason." Vanilla said.

"Jeez I wonder why?" Sonic joked in his mind.

"Come Sonic, Tails and Honey are waiting for you downstairs." Vanilla said, leaving the attic. Sonic smiled, really excited to see Tails and Honey again.

As Sonic made his way out the attic, his eyes were caught at the site of Tails, Honey and Cream in the living room exercising to the Richard Simmons workout video that Tails put on.

"Come on! That's it! You're doing fantastic!" Richard Simmons said in the television.

"Come on Tails, feel the burn!" Honey said, as Tails tried to keep up with Cream and her.

"I can't! It's too much for me!" Tails shouted.

"It's not that hard Tails. Just have fun." Cream said to the yellow fox.

"You guys!" Sonic shouted happily, running towards his friends.

"Hey Sonic what's up?" Tails said, as he, Honey and Cream stopped exercising, seeing Sonic running towards them.

"Oh you guys a sight for sore eyes." Sonic said, hugging both Tails and Honey.

"Jeez Sonic what is up with you all of sudden?" Tails said.

"Yeah why are you hugging us deeply like you haven't seen us in a month or something." Honey add in.

"How long was I gone?" Sonic asked.

Tails and Honey looked at each other, both confused by the hedgehog's question, "Sonic you been in that attic for one minute." Tails replied.

"Really!? One minute!?" Sonic said, shocked by the answer. "Oh man, that's heavy." Sonic said, rubbing his head.

"Jeez you must have gone through some weird stuff in the past minute." Honey said.

"Oh you can say that again Honey hahahaha." Sonic laughed.

"Oh everyone, the cookies are ready if you want any." Vanilla said, coming into the living room.

"Yeah cookie time!" Cream shouted happily. Sonic looked at Cream with a smile, as he bend down to one knee.

"You know Cream, you should be really proud of your mother." Sonic said, looking at Vanilla who headed to the kitchen.

"I'm already proud of my mother, but why do you ask that Sonic?" Cream asked, wondering why the hedgehog would such a thing to her.

"Let's just say your mother is a much more stronger woman than any person at her age I met before." he went on, "You should really be proud of her for raising a amazing girl like you and that's better than any good deeds I have ever done in my life." Sonic said, patting Cream's head.

The six year old rabbit smiled softly and hugged Sonic at his words. "Thanks Sonic, I'm even more proud of my mother by what you just said." Cream said. Sonic got to his feet with a smile.

"Come on everyone let's have some cookies." Sonic said, as everyone headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Sonic, did you know that Station Square is going to re-open that old rollerblading derby." Honey said.

"Really? Sounds interesting." Sonic said, with a smirk.

"I was hoping we can all go there when it's finish. I always wanted to rollerblade, although I'm not very good at it." Honey said.

"I can teach you the basic and you'll be rollerblading like a pro in no time. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." Sonic said, as he then looked at the adult rabbit with a smile, hearing Vanilla chuckle at the hedgehog's words..

"What's so funny Vanilla?" Sonic asked.

"Oh it's nothing, what you just said reminds me what John said to me years ago." Vanilla laughed softly.

Sonic then had an idea, "Vanilla would you and Cream like to come with me, Honey, and Tails to the rollerblading derby when it opens?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe you can help Honey rollerblade, seeing that you won that rollerblading contest." Sonic asked.

"Rollerblading? Wow! Can we go mom please?" Cream asked excitedly.

"Sure Cream, we would love to go with you guys. I gotta have some fun sometimes too." Vanilla said, looking at Sonic with a smile, as everyone enjoyed stuffing their face with cookies that day.

The End.


End file.
